Hogar, dulce hogar
by JazminC
Summary: Bella ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de vampiros hasta que decide irse a vivir con su padre a Forks. Allí encontrará a otra familia tan extraña como la suya, y a un vampiro de pelo cobrizo con el que tendrá que lidiar. "Aquello parecía confirmar mi teoría de que leía mentes -salvo la mía. ¿No estaba acostumbrado a no saber? Esto podría ser divertido." SUMMARY CAMBIADO. AU EdxBe
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Bella ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de vampiros hasta que decide irse a vivir con su padre a Forks. Aunque entre tanto humano, puede que encuentre a alguien con quien pasar el resto de la eternidad. AU EdxBe

* * *

><p><em><strong>Introducción.<strong>_

Inhalé bruscamente el aire puro y limpio del bosque, buscando el mínimo retazo de aroma que me indicase donde buscar a mi estúpido e infantil amigo. Sí, quería jugar al escondite a pesar de tener doscientos años. Ridículo.

Me giré en redondo y apunté hacia un árbol a unos cinco metros de mí.

-¡Te pillé! -chillé feliz. Él salió de su escondite refunfuñando y obviamente enfadado. Inmaduro.

Vale, yo tenía una escusa para entusiasmarme por el juego. ¡Sólo tenía diecisiete años! Así que le saqué la lengua cuando llegó junto a mí y comencé a reírme por su comportamiento.

-¡Cómo lo haces! -exclamó, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Cómo logras hacerlo? ¡Estaba escondido! Es imposible que me escuchases, Pikachu.

-No te escuché, te olí -respondí con suficiencia mientras ponía rumbo a nuestra casa. Obvié el estúpido mote que me había puesto. Cuando se dio cuenta de que mi facilidad para sonrojarme era muy alta, me dijo que le recordaba al pokemon, siempre con las mejillas rojas. Sí, y decía tener doscientos años. _Já_.

Caminé con cuidado a través de las raíces de los árboles, poniendo verdadero interés por dónde pisaba. Odiaba caerme, sobre todo porque Daniel empezaba a reírse de mí y a hacer bromas. Más que caerme, odiaba sus bromas. En resumen, le odio a él.

Dan no me ayudaba, ya que intentaba distraerme para conseguir que mi culo besase el suelo mojado del Amazonas. Le di una visión HD de mi dedo del medio antes de escuchar su risa atronadora, que retumbaba por la selva y hacía volar a los pájaros.

-¡Isabella!- rugió divertido mientras salía tras de mí. Solté un chillido uniéndome a su risa antes de correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi casa. Por ser mi día de suerte, no tropecé ni una sola vez... hasta que llegué al porche.

No sé cómo logré enredarme en el aire y comencé a caer lateralmente hacia el suelo. Dan me agarró en el último segundo y me enderezó.

Cuando iba a darle las gracias, me cogió como a un saco de patatas y me colgó de su hombro. Nuestros chillidos podían escucharse a kilómetros de distancia, y su risa aún más. Vale, lo admito, amaba a mi loco y revoltoso mejor amigo/hermano. A pesar de ser vampiro y yo humana, no había mucha diferencia entre nosotros.

Me llevó adentro y se dirigió a la cocina, dónde mi madre, Renée, preparaba mi cena.

-Hola, chicos -saludó cariñosamente.

-Hola, mamá -dije, sin llegar a verla porque lo único que tenía delante era el redondo culo de Dan.

Phil entró en ese instante imponiendo un poco de orden a nuestro caos.

-Daniel, deja a Bella en la silla -susurró, aunque nos sonreía con ternura.

-No es Bella, señor -Dan imitó un saludo militar provocando risas en toda la casa-. Encontré a esta humana por los alrededores y la traje de cena.

-Oh, que bien, sangre fresca -bromeó Zafrina, entrando por la puerta en ese momento.

Gruñí con frustración. A veces los vampiros se ponían tan infantiles.

-¡Déjame en el suelo, Daniel Jr. Smith! -grité con todo el aire de mis pulmones. En menos de un segundo estaba sentada delante de la mesa. Le dirigí mi sonrisa al estilo 'Cheshire' a un Daniel bastante molesto, apoyado contra la encimera en la otra punta de la cocina.

Renée dejó un plato de una deliciosa lasaña delante de mí. Me relamí antes de empezar a devorarla. Zafrina, sentada a mi lado, arrugaba su nariz mirando con asco mi comida humana. Con la boca llena, la miré desafiante y le saqué la lengua.

-¡Arg! Asqueroso -musitó ella. Cogió el mando de la tele y la encendió, ignorándome.

Dan seguía mirándome y yo me esforcé por esquivar su mirada. Phil le dejaba pequeños besos en el cuello a mi madre, que se reía con su dulce voz. Una cálida sensación se instaló en mi pecho y observé a mi familia. Senna y Kachiri estaban de caza, pero no por eso eran menos importantes.

Vivía en el medio del Amazonas con una familia de seis vampiros. Y no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos. He vuelto con una nueva historia en la cabeza, espero que les guste.<strong>

**¿Reviews?**

**_JaZmiN Cullen_**


	2. Capítulo 1

****Disclaimer: ****Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Bella ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de vampiros hasta que decide irse a vivir con su padre a Forks. Aunque puede que entre tanto humano, encuentre a alguien con quien pasar el resto de la eternidad. AU EdxBe

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>_

oOo

_Música: Be There by Howie Day_

oOo

-¡Isabella! -gritó Senna, dirigiéndome una mirada furiosa-. ¡Sal de debajo de la cama ahora mismo!

-No. -respondí, terca. Había heredado eso de mi padre, y bien orgullosa estaba de ella. Senna bufó con irritación y tiró a un lado el vestido que había estado intentando ponerme.

-Eres realmente irritante -maldijo por lo bajo, aunque pude escucharla. Tapé mi boca con la mano, pero escuchó mi risa y salió de mi habitación dando un portazo. Justo después, Senna llamaba a Daniel con voz furiosa. Luego, le regañaba por meterme la estúpida idea de esconderme debajo de la cama -ella podía levantarla con facilidad y sacarme de allí, pero no se lo perdonaría nunca. Y bueno, ahora Dan se dirigía a mi habitación para negociar conmigo.

Tks, como si no ocurriera lo mismo todos los días.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y de repente vi la cara de Dan al revés, lo que provocó que la risa volviese a mí. Él comenzó a negar la cabeza intentando ponerse serio, sin conseguirlo. Silenciosamente se tumbó en el suelo y reptó hasta ponerse a mi lado.

-Bells, te dije que no volvieras a esconderte aquí, eres muy predecible -me regañó juguetonamente-. La próxima vez inténtalo en el armario.

-Vale -respondí con una sonrisa. Él chocó ligeramente el hombro con el mío y me sacó de allí.

-Ahora, ponte el vestido para no enfadar a Senna -pidió con voz melosa. Me crucé de brazos y negué fervientemente con la cabeza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Daniel desapareció.

-¡Senna, es toda tuya! -gritó con voz de pito. Mi amiga se apareció delante de mí frunciendo el ceño y con una mirada letal. Pero yo sonreí al estilo 'Cheshire' y me arrimé a ella.

Abracé su cuerpo frío y duro como el mármol. Suspiré, sintiéndome como en casa. Ese contacto que a la mayoría de los humanos les ponía los pelos de punta, a mí me hacía sentir protegida. Senna se rindió ante mi muestra de cariño y me devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Puedo ponerme un short? -pregunté bajito. Al ver que no respondía la apreté más fuerte -sin tan siquiera hacerle cosquillas-. Por favor. -añadí.

Gruñó, dirigiéndose a mi armario y sacando unos pantalones y una blusa. Los cogí intentando ocultar mi sonrisa. Siempre conseguía hacerla ceder. Senna me miró con desaprobación y se fue para que me cambiase.

Cuando estuve lista bajé despacio las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, dónde me esperaba un abundante almuerzo. A pesar de que le repitiera a mi madre que no hacía falta tanta cantidad, ella insistía en que era la comida más importante del día, así que tenía que tragarme tres tostadas con mermelada, un zumo de naranja, un cuenco de cereales con leche y una fruta. Y luego se extrañaba que no comiera nada a mediodía.

Dan estaba viendo la tele, a su lado, Kachiri leía un libro. Me dirigí hacia ella, pues no la había visto desde hacía dos días, cuando salió de caza con Senna, y le di un beso en la cabeza. Vi como sonreía por el rabillo del ojo, lo cual era como un 'yo también te extrañé'. Me senté y comí todo lo que pude.

Mi vida era monótona, pero no aburrida.

Vivía en medio del Amazonas, en una enorme mansión de tres pisos. ¿Qué cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Sencillo.

Mi madre, Renée, se casó al salir del instituto con su primer amor, mi padre, Charlie. El problema fue que ella no soportaba Forks, y terminó distanciándose de él. Embarazada de mí, huyó de aquel pueblo.

Pero no contó con tener un accidente de coche, dejándola paralítica de cintura para abajo. Daniel, un nómada de doscientos años, pasaba por aquel lugar en el momento del accidente y salvó a mi madre. Como antes cazaba humanos, el olor de la sangre casi lo hizo enloquecer, pero al darse cuenta de que Renée estaba embarazada se contuvo. Así que hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza: llevarla al hospital.

Phil tenía ciento cincuenta años y estaba de guardia cuando Dan apareció con mi madre. Se enamoró de ella nada más verla y cuidó de Renée y de mí hasta que logró recuperarse del golpe. No hacía falta decir que mi madre correspondió a sus sentimientos y, a pesar de no tener movilidad en las piernas, volvió a huir con él hacia Canadá. Daniel los siguió.

Así que allí estaban, dos vampiros -uno vegetariano y el otro en proceso de ello-, y una humana embarazada y paralítica. Como Phil sabía que si los Vulturis -_escalofrío_- descubrían que Renée sabía sobre ellos, la matarían, decidió transformarla cuando diera a luz.

Siete meses después, nacía yo. Mientras mi madre yacía gritando de dolor en la cama, Dan y Phil coincidieron en que teníamos que escondernos. Entonces Daniel se acordó de su amiga Zafrina, que vivía en el Amazonas. Me llevó por medio mundo hasta llegar a dónde me encontraba ahora: en casa.

Al principio, las tres vampiras rehusaron de mí. Pero se encariñaron conmigo y con Renée y Phil, y nos acogieron con los brazos abiertos. A partir de entonces, sólo cazaban animales para mi seguridad. Había escuchado mencionar a Zafrina algo sobre unos Cullen, también vampiros, que seguían la misma dieta. Su patriarca, Carlisle, era médico, ¡cirujano! Era el ídolo de Phil, que quería seguir sus pasos con devoción.

Diecisiete años después de aquello, vivía recluida en la selva junto con seis vampiros -aunque a veces me llevaban a un pueblo que había cerca-, y la verdad, me sentía más cómoda y segura a su alrededor que con los humanos.

Ellos eran mi familia, y pronto pasaría el resto de mi eternidad a su lado. A pesar de que mi madre insistiese en que viviese mi vida humana un poco más, ¿para que esperar? Nada me ataba, sólo me sentía como un estorbo.

Daniel me distrajo de aquellos pensamientos cuando me lanzó una bola de papel a la cabeza.

.

.

.

Me quedé dormida en el regazo de mi madre, que acariciaba mi cabeza lentamente, mientras veíamos una película. Pero aún así pude escuchar su conversación con Phil.

-Vamos, cariño -decía él-. Quiero enseñarte Irlanda -gimoteó en voz baja.

-No, Phil, ya tendremos tiempo de viajar cuando Bella se convierta, pero ahora es humana -replicó mi madre-. Esperaremos. Tenemos toda la eternidad por delante para disfrutar. -sonrió, dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

Él suspiró con rendición y acarició también mi cabeza.

-Esperaremos.

Pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión. Odiaba ser un lastre para mi familia vampírica, y mucho más para mi madre. Por lo que no dudé cuando anuncié que quería pasar una temporada con Charlie.

.

.

.

-Voy a echarte mucho de menos -gimoteó, apretándome más fuerte aún. Luego, se echó a llorar teatralmente-. ¡No te vayas! -chilló, sorbiendo sus invisibles mocos. Con una sonrisa, palmeé su mejilla y le di un beso en la nariz.

-Sobrevivirás sin mí, Dan -dije mirándolo con ternura. Él había sido el que peor se había tomado la noticia. Primero gritó, luego se enfadó, luego lo negó y cuando se resignó, intentó sabotear mi maleta. Zafrina tuvo que mantenerlo alejado para que me dejase recoger en paz. Y ahora lloraba.

-¿Pero con quién me voy a meter si no es con mi Pikachu? -masculló él, mirándome a través de las pestañas con cara de perrito abandonado.

-Disfruta de la naturaleza, los árboles te echaban de menos. Están muy celosos -bromée.

Él volvió a gimotear y me estrujó contra su pecho.

-La vas a lastimar -gruñó Kachiri, sacándome de entre sus brazos para luego apretarme dulcemente contra ella. Rodeé su cintura y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te echaré de menos -susurré, viendo ya un poco aguado.

Senna fue la siguiente, y cuando yo no pude contener las lágrimas, creí distinguir en sus dorados ojos un poco de agua. Luego, Zafrina me abrazó por largo rato recordándome lo que me habían dicho desde que les dije: que tuviese cuidado y blablabla.

Era normal, nunca había salido de aquel bosque salvo para ir al pueblo, y ahora me iba a otro continente junto con mi padre humano, y a un instituto de verdad. Muchos, muchos humanos. Y, sobre todo, les aterraba la idea de que me encontrase con algún otro vampiro. Pero eso era muy improbable, en Forks nunca pasaba nada.

Me solté de mi tía preferida -porque así era como veía a Senna, Kachiri y Zafrina-, y me giré hacia mi madre, que sollozaba sin lágrimas entre los brazos de Phil.

-Mamá -se me quebró la voz y la abracé con fuerza. Debíamos de dar una imagen cómica en el aeropuerto, pero sabía que no me miraban a mí, sino a los vampiros, asombrados por su belleza.

Daniel era enorme, con unos músculos igual de grandes que mi cabeza. Piel pálida, ojos dorados y pelo rubio rojizo todo alborotado. Su sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro y era contagiosa.

Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina eran altas, muy altas. Con la piel pálida, ojos dorados y cabellos negros que les llegaban hasta la cintura. Zafrina tenía el don de crear visiones en los demás -cosa que nunca pudo hacer conmigo, pues tenía una especie de escudo mental.

Renée, mucho más bella que cuando era humana, con su cabello marrón como el mío. Y Phil, moreno, de pelo liso y una belleza de persona, era como mi segundo padre. Pude abrazarle a medias, pues mi madre no estaba dispuesta a soltarme.

-Vamos, Renée -razonó con ella-. Debes soltarla para que coja el avión.

Mi madre sollozó más fuerte y me apresuré a hablar.

-Prometo llamaros cuando aterrice -les aseguré, secándome las lágrimas con el suéter que llevaba puesto-. Y les enviaré e-mails todas las semanas.

Una voz de mujer anunció por los altavoces mi vuelo, y con una última imagen de mi familia abatida, me di la vuelta y subí al avión que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar.

-Forks, allá vamos -murmuré amargamente. _Sólo espero que no sea aburrido_, pensé.

* * *

><p><strong>No me convence mucho el primer capítulo, ¿debería haber escrito un poco más? De todas maneras, me pondré cuando pueda en el siguiente cap y os lo traeré.<strong>

**Besos.**

_**JaZmiN Cullen**_


	3. Capítulo 2

******Disclaimer: ******Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **Bella ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de vampiros hasta que decide irse a vivir con su padre a Forks. Allí encontrará a otra familia tan extraña como la suya, junto con un vampiro de pelo cobrizo que le traerá de cabeza. AU EdxBe

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

oOo

_Música: I'll be there for you by The Rembrandts_

oOo

Bajé del avión a tropicones y me agarré a la barandilla para no caer. Alguien detrás de mí se rió, pero lo ignoré y recobré el equilibrio con dignidad. Bufando, seguí mi camino para recoger la maleta.

El viaje había sido un asco. Me había tocado al lado de una niña pequeña que gritó, gimoteó y lloró hasta que logró quedarse dormida. La madre, un asiento más atrás, no se molestó en regañarla. Y por supuesto, la niña babeó en mi hombro. Definitivamente no había pasado un buen vuelo.

Cuando logré agarrar mi equipaje me dirigí hacia fuera intentando divisar a mi padre. Sabiendo que gritar 'papá' no me llevaría a ningún lado, cogí aire y grité con fuerza:

-¡Charlie! -varias personas se giraron, pero sólo una respondió.

-¡Bella!

Mi padre se abría paso entre las personas mientras yo lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Le había echado de menos, y aunque era extraño tener que gritar para que me escuchasen -cuando se vivía con vampiros el mínimo sonido era percibido- no podía reprocharle nada. Había sido idea mía, y Charlie parecía tan asombrado como Renée cuando le dije de irme a Forks.

Él me abrazó por los hombros cuando llegó a mi lado y me apretó con fuerza contra su costado. No me dio tiempo a recoger mi maleta del suelo; ya la tenía en la mano. Mi sonrisa se agrandó, recordando como los vampiros se adelantaban a mis movimientos. Puede que vivir con Charlie no fuese tan diferente.

-Hola, papá -le di un beso en la mejilla mientras avanzábamos-. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Perfectamente. ¿Qué tal tu madre?

-Bien -respondí simplemente. Sabía que no debía ahondar en el tema. Mis padres habían conseguido establecer una relación de amistad tensa, pero se notaba que aún le dolía.

Nos metimos en el coche patrulla para salir del aeropuerto. Porque claro, para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie era el Jefe Swan, policía. Y, por supuesto, me había negado en redondo a que me llevara por el pueblo con un coche de luces rojas y azules.

Lo bueno era que Phil tenía guardado el suficiente dinero para poder comprarme un auto -dinero prestado, pues pensaba devolvérselo aunque me costara mil años. Iba a preguntarle a Charlie si me acompañaba antes de que empezaran las clases el lunes, pero me llevé una sorpresa. Ya me había comprado un coche.

-Es un regalo de bienvenida -dijo, mirándome de reojo para evaluar mi reacción.

-Gracias, papá.

El viaje fue silencioso. Charlie y yo éramos muy parecidos en ese sentido, los dos teníamos un fuerte carácter pero nos resultaba extraño hablar después de tanto tiempo separados.

Alargué el brazo y encendí la radio. Se escuchó la canción de '_I'll be there for you_' de _The Rembrandts.* _Sin poder evitarlo comencé a cantar.

-_So no one told you life was gonna be this way, Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA, It's like you're always stuck in second gear,, When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,, or even your year, but..._

-_I'll be there for you..., When the rain starts to pour, I'll be there for you..., Like I've been there before, I'll be there for you..., 'Cause you're there for me too._

Charlie me sorprendió uniéndose a mí. Sonreí y seguí cantando más fuerte, y él subió la voz también. Al final, sólo se oían nuestras voces desafinando por encima del sonido de la música. Comenzamos a reírnos y la tensión desapareció.

Estaba con mi padre de nuevo.

.

.

.

La última vez que había visto a Charlie fue durante las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando se acercó al Amazonas, a una casa que teníamos alquilada en el pueblo. Él no conocía a mis tías ni al tonto de Dan. Phil, Renée y yo nos instalábamos allí mientras durara su estancia, ya que él no sabía de los vampiros.

Lo bueno de vivir con mi padre era que no me atosigó cuando deshice la maleta, como habrían echo los vampiros de mi casa. Ni tampoco escuchó cuando unas solitarias lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

_¡Alto ahí, Bella! Fue tu idea, recuérdalo. Lo haces por mamá, y vas a disfrutar de tu última vida humana, _pensé con determinación. Así que cogí aire, cuadré los hombros y me preparé. Porque a partir de ahora ya no era una delicada humana que había que cuidar.

Era Bella Swan, y aunque la buena suerte solía esquivarme, sobreviviría durante unos meses sin la constante supervisación de un vampiro. Podía hacerlo. En Forks sólo había humanos, ¿qué era lo que podría ocurrir?

.

.

.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y aterricé en el suelo con los pies juntos. Con el ánimo levantado por mi inesperado equilibrio, entré en la cocina con una sonrisa. Charlie estaba acabando de desayunar y yo cogí un bol para comer cereales.

-Buenos días -saludé.

Mi padre me miró con una ceja alzada mientras canturreaba al buscar los cubiertos y llevarlo todo a la mesa.

-Me alegra verte de buen humor.

-Espero que dure -me reí antes de comenzar a comer.

-Um... Buena suerte hoy, sólo júrame que no dejarás inconsciente a nadie -se burló, levantándose para hacer una retirada rápida.

-¡Sólo ocurrió una vez! -grité divertida al ver como mi padre esquivaba por los pelos el periódico que le lancé y salía corriendo de casa. Escuché el motor del coche y seguí sonriendo cuando se alejó.

Era lunes, el día que había temido desde mi llegada. Pero Charlie tenía razón, como siempre. Me había insistido durante todo el fin de semana que no tenía por que preocuparme, que iba a hacer amigas y a integrarme bien. Pero eso era difícil. No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Para ser más exactos, no sintonizaba bien con los humanos. Punto.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día de vacaciones. Estábamos en el pueblo y Charlie y yo salimos a comprar fruta. Alguien me cogió del hombro y yo me puse tan nerviosa que lo derrumbé en medio segundo, lanzando al pobre chico contra un puesto de bebidas. Se me había caído el fular y quería devolvérmelo. El pobre había tardado diez minutos en recuperar el sentido.

Me levanté y dejé los platos en el fregadero antes de subir corriendo a lavarme los dientes. _Puedes hacerlo, Bella. Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo..., _me repetí constantemente enfrente del espejo. Con un suspiro, salí del cuarto de baño y me dirigí a mi nuevo monovolumen -por lo menos, nuevo para mí, porque era bastante viejo. Arrancó con un rugido y me reí. Dios, Dan amaría este auto.

Mi buen humor desapareció al recordar a mi amigo, convirtiéndose en melancolía. Así fue como saludé a los alumnos del instituto de Forks, con una cara a punto de echarse a llorar.

.

.

.

La mañana pasó rápida. Sólo podía definir mi situación con una palabra: desesperada. Debí haber supuesto que la llegada de la hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía sería un notición en un pueblo en el que nunca pasaba nada. Todo el mundo conocía mi nombre, y me miraba y cuchicheaba. Incluidos los profesores.

Jessica había sido casi la única que había tenido el valor de presentarse formalmente y de hablarme. Otro chico, Eric, me había acompañado a la clase de historia y juraría que varias personas nos seguían para escuchar la conversación. Con un suspiro me dejé caer en la primera silla vacía que vi de la cafetería. Jessica y sus amigas no tardaron en rodearme.

Creía que podía enfrentarme a esto sola, pero echaba de menos a Dan. Con él todo parecía más sencillo, natural. Los humanos que me rodeaban desprendían calor, olían a perfumes baratos o a bocadillos de cebolla, podía ver como el sudor resbalaba por sus frentes. Jadeé cuando el deseo de sentir unos brazos fríos agarrarme y enfriar mi temperatura corporal fue casi dolorosa.

Dejé de escuchar lo que quiera que mi compañera estuviese diciendo y desvié la mirada por la cafetería con el fin de distraerme. Llamar a Dan gimoteando no sería una buena idea. Él vendría literalmente corriendo a Forks para llevarme de vuelta a casa. Y no quería eso. Mamá merecía disfrutar de Phil, mis tías de cualquiera que fuese lo que hiciesen antes de que yo llegara y Daniel mentalizarse de que podía sobrevivir sin mí.

_Pero, ¿qué sentido tenía si yo no podía vivir sin ellos?_, pensé con tristeza.

Fue entonces cuando los vi. Eran cinco. Se sentaban muy quietos, sin hablar entre ellos y no comían a pesar de tener una bandeja delante. Todos eran pálidos, con los ojos oscuros y ojeras malvas. Se parecían mucho, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de sus cabellos. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, con el pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, igual de musculoso aunque más alto y delgado, tenía el cabello de color miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. Una era alta y el pelo le caía rubio hasta la espalda, tenía una figura preciosa. La otra, parecía un fideo, con el pelo corto, cada punta señalando en una dirección y de un negro intenso; se levantó sin comer nada con un andar de verdadera bailarina.

Y todo en lo que podía pensar era: _Vampiros._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos! Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, la inspiración se me fue por la ventana y aún así no me gustó mucho como quedó. Además de que me estoy centrando más en mi otro fic 'Unstoppable'. Asi que disculpen la tardanza, desde el corazón.<strong>_

_**Gracias a todas por los reviews del anterior capítulo :) **_

_**Besos,**_

_**JC.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

******Disclaimer:** ****Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **Bella ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de vampiros hasta que decide irse a vivir con su padre a Forks. Allí encontrará a otra familia tan extraña como la suya, junto con un vampiro de pelo cobrizo que le traerá de cabeza. AU EdxBe

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

oOo

_Música: Where is my mind? by Placebo_

oOo

Me giré rápidamente y clavé la vista en la bandeja que tenía delante. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente en mi pecho y estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. Debía calmarme, sabía que _ellos _podrían escucharlo desde la otra punta de la cafetería.

Pero no pude, no podía tranquilizarme. Porque había _cinco_ _vampiros_ en _mi maldito instituto_. Y yo que creía que vivir en Forks iba a ser aburrido. Definitivamente, la buena suerte me esquivaba a sabiendas.

-¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida -preguntó Jessica de repente. En su voz no había la más mínima preocupación, sólo una inquietante curiosidad.

-Estoy bien -respondí, pero parecía que alguien me estaba estrangulando. _Tenía _que controlarme.

Pero claro, ¿cómo conseguirlo? Mi reacción era la de una persona que había pasado toda su vida envuelta en plástico de burbujas y de repente se encuentra delante de cinco hombres con bates de béisbol. Sólo que _ellos_ no tenían bates, simplemente colmillos mortales y letales. Está bien, los vampiros no tenían colmillos, pero aún así.

Respiré hondo y reaccioné como cualquiera persona normal haría: me levanté de la silla y eché a correr.

.

.

.

Como una vil debilucha, estaba escondida en mi monovolumen, calculando que probabilidades tenía de volver allí adentro sin salir con un mordisco en mi cuello. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, me di cuenta de que si _ellos_ estaban en un instituto lleno de humanos, entonces deberían de alimentarse de animales igual que mi familia. Aquella esperanza era tan vaga como inquietante.

Suspiré de nuevo y tomé una decisión rápida. El timbre había sonado hace cinco minutos y ya llegaba tarde a clase de Biología. _¿Vivir o morir?_ Nunca fui una chica con las prioridades claras.

Salí del monovolumen y me dirigí hacia mi purgatoria personal. Había decidido dejar de ser una humana que dependía de la protección de unos vampiros para sobrevivir, _yo_ podía enfrentarme a la cruda realidad, sola, desamparada y directa a la muerte. Pero al fin y al cabo, con un buen par de ovarios.

Toqué débilmente la puerta y escuché un "_Entre_" del profesor. Lo único que pude hacer antes de cruzar fue rezar para que no hubiese ningún vampiro en esta clase.

_Oh, por favor, ¿estás de broma? _ Pensé, gimiendo internamente. Podía ver a la buena suerte riéndose de mí mientras me apuntaba con el dedo y me lanzaba palomitas a la cara. No tenía necesidad de comprobar lo que mi olfato me decía. Por encima de los aromas característicos de una clase podía distinguir aquel olor tan exquisito que sólo un vampiro tenía.

El profesor, que se presentó como el señor Banner, me dirigió una profunda mirada mientras firmaba el comprobante. Intenté poner mi sonrisa más dulce e inocente.

-¿Puede explicarme por qué llega tarde, señorita Swan? -preguntó, haciendo callar los murmullos de la gente.

-Ehh... le explico, señor -comencé, retorciendo el asa de mi mochila. Abrí mucho los ojos en un intento por lucir asustada-. Lo que ocurrió fue que estaba en la cafetería, a punto de comer mi bocadillo, cuando ¡entró un mapache! -exclamé, aleteando los brazos e ignorando las risas que lanzaban algunos-. Se lo juro, entró y cogió mi bocadillo. Me miró y luego echó a correr, y como yo tenía hambre salí detrás de él, persiguiéndole. Pero se subió a un árbol y se comió mi almuerzo, así que como seguía con hambre fui a pedirle a la cocinera que me diese las sobras, y ento-

-Es suficiente, señorita Swan -me cortó el profesor, ocultando una sonrisa. Mis compañeros de clase se reían ya a mandíbula batiente y yo sonreí nerviosa. Dan estaría orgulloso de mi entrada triunfal.

Por supuesto, mi alegría se fue en cero coma. El señor Banner me mandó sentar, y, como no, el único sitio vacío era al lado del vampiro de pelo cobrizo, que me miraba como si estuviese loca. Me dirigí hacia allí maldiciendo en todas las lenguas que conocía. Por suerte mi madre no era lectora de mentes, o me castigaría mil años por todo el mal lenguaje que sabía.

Al llegar a su lado noté como se tensaba, girando la silla en la dirección contraria a la mía. Huh, mi sangre lo atraía. Mi buena suerte ya no sólo se reía de mí, sino que hacía apuesta para ver cuanto duraba de una pieza. Bufé internamente y resistí la tentación de dejar caer mi pelo como en una barrera. Eso sólo serviría para darle alas al monstruo.

Aguanté unos diez minutos, vigilando a mi compañero de mesa por el rabillo del ojo al mismo tiempo que fingía prestar atención. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba dando toquecitos con el bolígrafo en la libreta y mordía mi labio de manera compulsiva. Iba a hacerme sangre, y entonces sí que podía decirle adiós a esta vida.

Levanté la mano de golpe, sintiendo como el vampiro me prestada de nuevo atención. Le di un vistazo rápido, y su mirada me abrasó. Ojos negros. Debía salir de clase como el correcaminos, o acabaría siendo su postre.

-¿Sí, señorita Swan? -preguntó el señor Banner con voz divertida-. ¿Otra vez el mapache?

-No, señor -respondí, haciendo caso omiso de las risas de los demás-. Entienda usted que necesito ir al servicio con urgencia. Me estoy desangrando -añadí en un susurro que pretendía ser cómplice. El profesor alzó una ceja y me observó de arriba a abajo.

-No veo dónde, señorita Swan.

-Es usted profesor de biología, ¿necesito explicarle lo que nos ocurre a las mujeres durante aproximadamente cinco días al mes? -inquirí de manera retórica. Varias chicas me dieron la razón, y el señor Banner no tuvo más opción que dejarme ir.

Recogí mis cosas como un bólido y salí pitando de clase. Para ser mi primer día, no había ido tan mal como me esperaba. Sólo tenía a cinco vampiro rondando por ahí, y uno de ellos de compañero de laboratorio. Y para poner la guinda al pastel, ahora me tocaba clase de gimnasia.

_Oh, Bella, ¿por qué no te rindes y llamas a Dan? _No se me ocurría ninguna respuesta. Puede que en el fondo yo fuese más lista que... yo. Mierda.

.

.

.

-¿Estás mejor, Bella? -me preguntó Angela, una chica tímida y educada que se había sentado al lado de Jessica en el almuerzo. Le sonreí y le aseguré que mi "problema" estaba solucionado, mientras nos cambiábamos en le vestuario.

-Angela -la llamé antes de que se fuera. La interpelada se giró y me miró a través de sus gafas de pasta. Mordí mi labio inferior, luchando contra la tentación de preguntarle... fallé estrepitosamente-. ¿Cómo se llama mi compañero en biología?

-Oh -su boca se abrió y dirigió una mirada alrededor. No entendí su punto hasta que vi como varias chicas estaban prestando atención a mi pregunta. Hice una mueca, terminé de atarme los cordones y salí de allí seguida de Angela.

-Ya -exclamé, lejos de oídos indiscretos. Ella sonrió con timidez antes de hablar.

-Se llama Edward Cullen. Él y su familia se mudaron desde Alaska hace dos años -explicó.

Lo único que mi mente procesó fue _Cullen._

-¿Cullen? -me aseguré, imaginando que había escuchado mal. Los únicos vampiros con ese apellido de los que tenía constancia eran la familia de la que Zafrina me había hablado.

-Sí, el doctor Cullen y su esposa adoptaron a los chicos ya que dicen que no puede tener hijos -Angela me dirigió una mirada triste al pensar en la pobre vampira no procreadora. Fue ahí dónde comprobé que Angela era una buena persona, y me dije que intentaría de verdad hacerme su amiga.

-Oh, gracias por la información, Angie -sonreí a la que sería mi nueva amiga, que abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar su sobrenombre, pero me devolvió la sonrisa. Vale, era una costumbre estúpida que Dan me había pegado. Debía de parar de ponerle motes a la gente.

La clase empezó, y pronto me di cuenta de que el profesor y yo no nos llevaríamos bien. Le había dejado claro a mi madre que no quería hacer gimnasia y que me firmase un justificante. Dan debió de haberlo robado cuando saboteó mi maleta. Ahora tenía que sufrir con un tirano, que a pesar de mis múltiples quejas y advertencias de que era un peligro con un balón en la mano, insistió en que sacase el tiro inicial en el partido de Volleyboll. Supe que había conseguido una enemiga cuando a la chica que golpeé en la cabeza, una tal Lauren Mallory, me miró con odio mientras la ayudaban a llegar a la enfermería.

La mañana no podía terminar mejor. Me equivoqué. Terminó mucho peor.

Fui a entregar el comprobante a la señora Cope. Al entrar, el olor de un vampiro me golpeó de lleno. Quedé quieta justo en la entrada de la Oficina, observando la nuca de Edward, con su pelo cobrizo totalmente despeinado. Parecía que hubiese pasado sus manos por allí en un intento por arrancarlo.

Supe que me había olido cuando su cuerpo se tensó. La señora Cope le miraba como si quisiese comérselo, al tiempo que le decía que no podía cambiar la clase de Biología por ninguna otra. Pena, yo pensaba pedirle lo mismo. Edward se disculpó rápidamente e intentó hacer una huida rápida, pero le bloqueaba el paso.

Le vi allí, a dos metros, esperando a que me apartase para poder salir. Mi sangre le tentaba. Su olor hacía que me entrasen ganas de llorar y abrazarle para sentirme protegida. Así que mi brillante idea fue sonreír y comentar lo sucedido con ligereza.

-¿Tan mal huelo que no quieres sentarte a mi lado? -pregunta errónea. El vampiro volvió a mirarme como si estuviese loca, sus ojos volviéndose aún más negros.

Decidí no apostar en contra de mi buena suerte. Me hice a un lado y dejé que se alejase de mí. Al pasar a mi lado, juraría que vi en su rostro una sonrisa irónica ante mi anterior pregunta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siento en el alma haber tardado tanto en actualizar. La inspiración hizo las maletas y se fue de vacaciones. Por suerte, suele volver en época de examenes, sólo para molestarme, así que aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste, ¿reviews? :)<em>**

**_Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favs! _**

**_Besos,_**

**_JC. _**


	5. Capítulo 4

******Disclaimer:** ****Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **Bella ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de vampiros hasta que decide irse a vivir con su padre a Forks. Allí encontrará a otra familia tan extraña como la suya, junto con un vampiro de pelo cobrizo que le traerá de cabeza. AU EdxBe

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

****_oOo_

_Música: Pocket full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield_

_oOo_

Ladeé la cabeza y miré fijamente la pantalla del ordenador. Debía de ser una broma. Parpadeé y froté mis ojos antes de volver a mirar. Oh, mierda, era de verdad. Tenía ciento cincuenta y cinco e-mails de Dan. ¡Solamente de Daniel!

Bufé y me negué a leerlos todos. O él quería que la nostalgia me invadiera o intentaba dejarme cegata. Leí los dos últimos, riéndome de las ocurrencias de mi amigo y de sus múltiples súplicas para que volviese y sus réplicas de que me echaba de menos. Suspiré y le contesté con varias líneas, revisando la hora para que el pescado que había puesto en el horno no se quemase. Cuando estaba a punto de escribirle sobre el instituto me detuve.

_¿Debería hablarle sobre los Cullen?_

Uno. Dos. Tres segundos fueron los que necesité para despedirme rápidamente y mandar el e-mail. Podía cuidarme sola. Podía sobrevivir lo que quedaba de curso sin meterme en problemas, y sin que un grupo de vampiros se abalanzase sobre mí. No llamaría su atención a partir de ahora, evitaría hablar con Edward a toda costa e intentaría ocultar mi olor de él lo máximo posible. Podía hacerlo.

Bajé las escaleras y corrí hacia la cocina, comprobando que el pescado no estuviese quemado. Charlie todavía tardaría unos minutos en venir, por lo que empecé a poner la mesa.

_No necesito a Dan_, repetí en mi fuero interno. _No necesito a Zafrina, ni a Senna, ni a Kachiri. No necesito a mamá o a Phil. Soy una chica mayor. _Podría llegar a convencerme a mí misma de eso si pensar en mi familia no me deprimiese tanto. Con lágrimas en los ojos, me dejé caer en la primera silla que vi. Enterré el rostro en mis manos y sollocé en silencio.

Fue entonces cuando aquel olor llegó a mí. Inspiré profundamente, paralizándome. Por entre mis manos veía el suelo, perfectamente limpio. Sin embargo, me negué a alzar la cabeza.

Él debió de intuir que sabía de su presencia, porque de repente sentí una brisa en la cocina que removió mi pelo. Lentamente, desenterré la cara de la cárcel de mis manos y miré alrededor. Pero él ya no estaba.

Edward Cullen se había ido.

.

.

.

La primera semana pasó lenta, demasiado para mi gusto. Poco a poco fui ganándome una reputación... de loca chiflada. Me sentaba al lado de Angela en casi todas las clases, pero a la hora del almuerzo Jessica nos secuestraba a su mesa, que cada día se volvía más concurrida. Un chico, Mike Newton, no paraba de acosarme bajo las miradas amenazantes de otro, un tal Eric Yorkie al que le había preguntado la hora en clase de Historia. Lauren me ignoraba, sólo volviendo a reconocer mi existencia para acuchillarme con la mirada. Jessica intentaba hacerse mi amiga. Por suerte no reconocía el sarcasmo, sino se habría ofendido hacía tiempo con lo que le decía.

Y pasó aún más lenta porque Edward Cullen no apareció en el instituto. La sola idea de que mi olor fuese tan irresistible para él que no podía pasar una hora a mi lado me provocaba sentimientos contrapuestos. Por un lado, temor al preguntarme si caería en la tentación de matarme, tal y como había hecho el primer día. Sabía que no había venido a mi casa de visita, arriesgándose a que le viesen. Por otro, una vaga sensación de superioridad al saberme capaz de alterar tanto a un vampiro vegetariano para mantenerle alejado de la tapadera que tenía montada en el instituto.

Puede que mi reputación de loca chiflada no fuese tan desencaminada. ¿O mis pensamientos sólo encajarían con los de los vampiros? Admitía que mis gustos y aficiones no eran los propios de una chica adolescente de mi edad. Tampoco estaba enterada de lo último en moda o películas. En casa era Daniel el que elegía, y podías olvidarte de cualquier película de los ochenta para arriba. Él era un antiguo. Y bueno, mis excusas ante los profesores habían pasado de mapaches y de menstruación a decir que el conserje me había perseguido con una motosierra por el jardín. Salvo el profesor de matemáticas, con el que compartía un odio mutuo, los demás maestros me dejaban entrar tarde a clase por haberles echo reír con mis locuras.

Y entre todo el jaleo de mi vida en el instituto, estaban los hermanos Cullen. Fui recopilando información a lo largo de la semana, aunque la que más detalles dio fue Jessica, siempre lista para contar un cotilleo. Admiraba la historia que habían montado, era complicada y difícil de verificar, pero al mismo tiempo creíble. Emmet y Jasper me miraban de reojo a veces, mientras que Rosalie ignoraba mi presencia y Alice me sonreía desde la distancia. Yo hice lo que mi sentido común me dictaba. Para mí, ellos no existían más allá de los cuentos de terror.

La ley de hielo a la que había sometido a todos los Cullen se fue por la borda el viernes en clase de biología. Tranquila al comprobar que en el almuerzo no estaba Edward, me dirigí confiada y charlando animadamente con Angela hasta clase. El shock que me provocó ver al vampiro de cabello cobrizo sentado en su sitio fue el mismo que le produciría a una monja despertarse de su siesta y ver un pene delante de su cara. Me preocupé. Comparar a un vampiro con un pene no era sano.

Tragué en seco y valientemente me dirigí a mi asiento. Dejé caer los libros con brusquedad y me senté, barbilla en alto, hombros para atrás y mirada al frente. Senna estaría orgullosa, después de años y años de corregir mi postura para que fuese una "señorita" . Si por ella fuese volveríamos a los años veinte, así que nunca le había hecho mucho caso, hasta ahora.

_Ignorar a Edward_. Sep, ese sería mi propósito de año nuevo. Compuse mi mejor máscara de indiferencia y abrí la libreta, siempre con cuidado de no lanzar aire en su dirección impregnado con mi aroma. Había aprendido los trucos, después de todo. Vivir con vampiros te volvía más prevenida y cuidadosa.

-Hola.

Aquella voz musical sólo podía ser de una persona. Contuve el aliento y poco a poco fui girando la cabeza, hasta encontrarme con un par de ojos dorados. _Ojos dorados._ El alivio estalló en cada célula de mi cuerpo al comprobar definitivamente que eran vegetarianos. Sin embargo, ver aquel color tan peculiar me produjo un retortijón en el estómago y mi cara decayó. Fue por eso que el impacto de la belleza del vampiro y de que me estuviese hablando no calasen hondo en mí hasta después de unos segundos.

-Hola -respondí simplemente, antes de girar la cabeza en dirección a la pizarra. Hundí los hombros e intenté por todos los medios que la tristeza no me derrumbase, por lo menos no en clase.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, con la voz teñida por la preocupación. ¿Tan mal me veía?

-Sí, estoy bien -respondí con un hilo de voz. Le miré un segundo, obviando su perfección, su cabello desordenado o la forma en la que su boca se fruncía-. No pasa nada -sonreí falsamente.

Era estúpido fingir. Sabía que mis emociones se plasmaban en mi frente como si estuviesen gravadas a fuego. Por lo menos, para los vampiros era fácil distinguirlas. Mentir era una ardua tarea que requería toda mi concentración, cosa que ahora no tenía.

Él me observó durante unos segundos más antes de inclinarse ligeramente en mi dirección. Me tensé, esperando que me atacase en cualquier momento. Sus ojos dorados capturaron los míos, y me vi hipnotizada por su mirada.

-No luces muy bien -dijo, frunciendo aún más el ceño, analizando mi rostro. Pero sus palabras lograron que saliese de mi embobamiento. Evité sacudir la cabeza, ya que él estaba demasiado cerca, por lo que rodé los ojos con celeridad.

-Gracias por decir que luzco como una mierda -repliqué con sarcasmo. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron, sorprendido ante el brusco cambio de mi tono, dándose cuenta de su error. Cuando abrió la boca para disculparse, el profesor entró.

Tuve que morderme la lengua durante toda la clase para no decirle cuatro cosas bien claras. Y antes incluso de que el timbre sonara, Edward se levantó y salió corriendo de clase. Como si estuviese huyendo del mismísimo diablo.

.

.

.

El domingo llegó con demasiada rapidez. Si algo me gustaba de Forks era que podía pasar más tiempo con mi padre. El Viernes por la tarde preparé una buena cena y después vimos un partido de béisbol. No era muy fan, pero el entusiasmo de Charlie era contagioso, y me vi a mí misma gritándole a la tele. El Sábado fue día de limpieza y re-modelación. Mi padre parecía no saber cómo usar una fregona, y me pregunté cómo era que había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin la supervisión de una mujer. Ordené la cocina y el salón, cambié las cortinas del cuarto de baño y lavé las sábanas de las camas. Charlie compró pintura y empapelamos toda mi habitación con periódico para que los muebles no se manchasen. Había elegido un bonito azul color cielo, y pintamos hasta caer rendidos.

Y de repente ya era domingo por la noche, había vuelto a colocar todos los muebles en su sitio y me había dado un buen baño para dejar de parecer un pitufo. Mañana era lunes, no había hecho los deberes y tampoco había encendido el ordenador para responder a los seguramente veinte e-mails de Dan. _Genial._

Pero estaba cansada y tenía hambre. Me preparé un sándwich mientras escuchaba a Charlie ducharse, cantando lo que parecía ser una canción de _The Rolling Stones_. Tatareé la melodía por lo bajo y subí las escaleras con la comida en la mano. Mordí con fuerza el sándwich, sosteniéndolo con la boca, y en pantalones cortos y en la camiseta interior bailé en mi habitación una melodía invisible.

Con una sonrisa, dejé el sándwich a un lado y corrí a la minicadena. Si algo amaba hacer era bailar hasta que me doliesen los pies. Sobre todo cuando lograba pasar más de quince minutos sin caerme. La canción de _'Pocket full of Sunshine'_ sonó por los altavoces y grité de emoción. Me encantaba esta canción.

-_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine. I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh _-chillé a pleno pulmón, moviendo las caderas y sacudiendo mi pelo-. _Do what you want but you're never gonna break me. Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. Oh, oh, oh..._

Me reí sola y giré dando vueltas en mi sitio.

-_Take me away. A secret place. A sweet escape. Take me away_.

Terminé de girar. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, así que me dirigí dando tumbos a la cama y me dejé caer en ella. Sonreí al techo y volví a reírme, mientras la canción seguía sonando. Con un suspiro me giré.

Allí, en el alfeizar de la ventana, estaba Edward. Sonreía, con una sonrisa torcida pícara, los ojos dorados chispeantes y tiernos, el cabello revuelto y una expresión entre diversión y paz impropia de él. Se veía hermoso.

Pero en un parpadeo desapareció. Y si no fuera porque conocía la súper velocidad que podían alcanzar los vampiros, habría jurado que Forks empezaba a volverme un poco loca, viendo chicos guapos espiándome desde la ventana.

Duh. Puede que ya estuviese un poco loca antes de venir aquí. A Dan le encantaría saber de mi revelación. _Mierda. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! Aqui traigo el capítulo cuatro. Es corto, y realmente no hay mucha acción, sólo quería dar a entender como se adapta Bella a Forks, poco a poco y con su forma tan peculiar de hacer las cosas. Intentaré traer el siguiente cap lo antes posible.<em>**

**_¡Gracias a todas por los reviews, favs y alertas! :) Espero que les guste el capítulo._**

**_Besos, _**

**_JC. _**


	6. Capítulo 5

******Disclaimer:** ****Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **Bella ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de vampiros hasta que decide irse a vivir con su padre a Forks. Allí encontrará a otra familia tan extraña como la suya, y a un vampiro de pelo cobrizo con el que tendrá que lidiar. "Aquello parecía confirmar mi teoría de que leía mentes -salvo la mía. ¿No estaba acostumbrado a no saber? Esto podría ser divertido." AU EdxBe

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

oOo

_Música: Lost in you by Three Days Grace_

oOo

Después de intentar dormir, sin éxito, durante al menos dos horas decidí que ya estaba harta de dar vueltas en la cama. ¿Y por qué no podía dormir? Porque había un vampiro rondando por mi cabeza, y no era el vampiro que debería ser. Me pregunté si Edward seguiría por los alrededores o se habría ido.

Lo más silenciosamente que pude, me levanté de la cama y me deslicé hacia la ventana. La abrí, haciendo una mueca cuando chirrió. Tenía que recordar echarle aceite. Saqué la cabeza a la fría noche y respiré hondo. Nop, nada de olor de vampiro fuera. Pero también podía estar escondido entre los árboles, así que no me fié mucho de mi olfato.

Cogí mi teléfono móvil y volví a la ventana. Me subí al alfeizar y colgué mis piernas en el vacío. Si mi madre me viese le daría un infarto, o lo más parecido a un infarto que un vampiro podía tener. Ella siempre se preocupaba por mí porque era una humana debilucha, aunque por suerte siempre estaba Dan o alguna de mis tías para recogerme. Recordé, con una pinchazo de tristeza, que ninguno de ellos estaba aquí ahora.

Suspiré hondo, escuchando la línea. _Tuut. Tuut. Tuut. _

-¿Diga?

-Hola, Dan.

Una hora y media después, varias lágrimas y un sinfín de palabras cariñosas por parte de mi amigo, volví a la cama. Y, esta vez, con una sonrisa en el rostro, me quedé dormida.

_Echaba terriblemente de menos a mi familia._

.

.

.

-¡Ey, Bella!

Levanté la cabeza de mi almuerzo y me giré en dirección a Mike. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no prestaba atención a lo que se hablaba en la mesa el día de hoy. Mi mente estaba lejos, en el Amazonas, para ser precisos.

-¿Qué?

-El fin de semana que viene hará sol, ¿te apetece venir a la playa? -preguntó, esperanzado. Eric le lanzó otra de sus miradas letales y de repente, todos estaban prestando atención a mi respuesta.

-Eh... -reprimí la sonrisa que quería extenderse en mi rostro cuando me imaginé a Dan a mi lado, amedrentando con su físico a los humanos que querían meterse en mis pantalones. Daniel levantaría a Mike por encima de su cabeza y lo espachurraría contra el techo. _Argg, trozos de Mike cayendo del cielo. _

-¿Y bien? -insistió él, sin darse cuenta de lo que mi alocada imaginación estaba haciendo con su cabeza.

-Claro, suena bien -respondí, intentando sonar animada. Por suerte, no hacía falta mucho realismo cuando hablabas con Mike. O con cualquier chico de Forks.

-Genial -oí mascullar a Lauren, y ella y Jessica fruncieron los labios al mismo tiempo, como si algo oliese mal. Anoté mentalmente preguntarle a Charlie dónde se podía comprar polvos pica-pica en este pueblo. Dan me había enseñado varias bromas pesadas, y vaya si las iba a utilizar.

El timbre sonó y me levanté rápidamente. Angela me acompañó, y charlamos sobre el trabajo de Trigonometría, del que ninguna de las dos tenía ni idea.

-Si quieres podemos quedar un día, y lo hacemos juntas -ofreció de repente. A pesar de llevar solo una semana aquí, ella había conseguido vencer su timidez conmigo y yo recordar que todavía quedaban humanos sin serrín en el cerebro.

-¡Por supuesto! -respondí inmediatamente-. Nos saldrá estupendo -me reí, tocando mi nariz con la punta del dedo.

-¿Por qué haces eso? -preguntó Angela-. No tienes que contestarme si no quieres... -añadió, pensando que se había pasado de curiosa. _Si ella supiera lo curiosa que puedo llegar a ser..._

-No pasa nada -sonreí-. Mi hermano es muy supersticioso a veces, así que para no gafar algo que has dicho, tienes que tocarte la nariz.

-¿Tu hermano? No sabía que tenías un hermano -comentó Angela, sin malicia alguna.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de mi error. Yo consideraba a Dan un hermano, más incluso que un amigo, por lo que hablar de él como si fuese parte de mi familia no era raro para mí. Pero explicar que un vampiro de doscientos años que no tenía nada en común conmigo salvo nuestro sentido del humor pudiese ser mi hermano, era difícil de creer. _Tonta Bella_.

Por suerte habíamos llegado al aula de Biología, así que le di una patética excusa a mi amiga y troté hacia mi sitio. Con suerte, Angela no le comentaría nada a nadie. Ella no era chismosa, y yo no quería que toda la escuela me preguntase quién era mi misterioso hermano.

-Tonta Bella -mascullé por lo bajo nada más sentarme. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. A mi lado se encontraba Edward, mirándome tan fijamente que de seguro no pestañeaba-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Froté la comisura de mis labios, limpiando cualquier rastro de la pizza que había comido en el almuerzo, aunque sabía de sobra que no era por eso por lo que me miraba. Edward me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de sacudir la cabeza.

-Te ves diferente -dijo. ¿Diferente?

-¿En el buen sentido o en el malo? -pregunté.

-En el bueno.

Sonreí ante su sincera respuesta y saqué mis cosas de la mochila. Con solo tres palabras, Edward había conseguido que me olvidara de mi pequeño desliz con Angela y que mi humor cambiase.

-¿Qué tal ha estado tu fin de semana? -preguntó, intentando sonar cortés. _Dímelo tú, que estabas allí. _Caí en la cuenta de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar conmigo y de sonar normal al mismo tiempo.

-Interesante, aunque creo que me he vuelto loca -fingí un puchero y dejé salir un sonido lastimero de mi pecho. Siempre funcionaba con Dan.

-¿Por qué? -_Awww_, se veía realmente lindo con el ceño fruncido y esa mirada de preocupación. Y era divertido porque él nunca veía venir lo que yo decía.

-Veo gente sentada en mi alfeizar -respondí con los ojos bien abiertos y mi mejor cara de inocencia, intentando por todos los medios no sonar maliciosa. Puede que no fuese mi comentario más brillante, pero lo suficiente para que Edward se sobresaltase y desviase la mirada un segundo. Un segundo para un vampiro era mucho.

Le había pillado. Y ahora le había puesto en un aprieto. Decidí dejar de divertirme a su costa y me reí, aligerando el ambiente.

-Tranquilo, ya sabía yo que Forks me volvería loca rápidamente. Tendré que ir al médico que me recete pastillas -bromeé, pero esta vez Edward no me siguió. Él ahora se mostraba evasivo, y se limitó a sonreír un poco y girarse hacia la pizarra.

Le había perdido. Eso no debería deprimirme tanto, había conseguido ahuyentarle que era lo que debería hacer. Es decir, no quería más vampiros rondando por mi ventana.

Pero me di cuenta de que eso era una mentira. Sí, echaba de menos tener un vampiro a mi lado.

.

.

.

La clase pasó demasiado lenta. Tuvimos que hacer un trabajo en grupo, pero aunque Edward fue amable y cortés como siempre, no intentó profundizar la conversación. No me hizo preguntas personales, y ni siquiera se molestó en rellenar los silencios incómodos. Contra el final de la clase era yo la que quería hablar con él y no al revés.

Y al igual que los otros días, antes incluso de que sonara el timbre mi compañero de mesa se levantó y se fue. Me vi a mi misma con un puchero en los labios, mirando el sitio por donde se había ido.

Así que había sacado tres cosas en claro del día de hoy:

Primera, la había jodido con Angela.

Segunda, la había jodido con Edward.

Y tercera, la había jodido con mi cabeza. Porque cuando antes quería mantenerme alejada de los Cullen, ahora quería que uno de ellos se colase por mi ventana.

Siempre supe que no era una humana normal. Con lo de vivir entre seres no-muertos y todo eso. Pero ahora estaba segura de que al nacer Dan me había dejado caer al suelo.

Lo mío era de todo, menos normal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hooola. Sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Entre los exámenes, las notas, y que la inspiración se fue de vacaciones, no tuve tiempo de hacer el cap más largo. Intentaré que el próxima me salga mejor, lo prometo. ¡Palabra de girl scout!<em>**

**_Gracias a todas por las alertas, favs, y sobre todo por sus hermosos reviews :) En serio, me encanta que les encante la historia. Me divierte mucho escribir esta Bella. Es súper divertida y está un poco loca. Ya se verá más adelante, cuando se reencuentre con Dan, como funcionan los dos juntos ;) _**

**_¡Ah! Para las que se quedaron con la duda... Dan solo quiere a Bella como una hermana, y viceversa. No va a haber un trío Bella-Edward-Dan, como en Twilight. Ni siquiera sé si aparecerá Jacob. Todavía no lo pensé. _**

**_Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo cap, que espero traerlo pronto. Y poco a poco, habrá más acercamientos entre Bella y Edward. ;)_**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**

**_Besos, _**

**_JC._**


	7. Capítulo 6

******Disclaimer:** ****Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **Bella ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de vampiros hasta que decide irse a vivir con su padre a Forks. Allí encontrará a otra familia tan extraña como la suya, y a un vampiro de pelo cobrizo con el que tendrá que lidiar. "Aquello parecía confirmar mi teoría de que leía mentes -salvo la mía. ¿No estaba acostumbrado a no saber? Esto podría ser divertido." AU EdxBe

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>

oOo

_Music: Last night I dreamed that somebody loved me by The Smiths_

oOo

Cuatro semanas. Cuatro semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que hablé con Edward. Desde mi pequeña jugarreta, él me esquivaba como antes yo le había esquivado a él. Así que al fin había conseguido mi objetivo: vivir sin vampiros a mi alrededor. Bueno, salvo una hora en clase de Biología, pero eso no contaba.

Edward no volvió a aparecer en mi alfeizar, ni a intentar entablar una conversación conmigo. También parecía que había hablado con sus hermanos porque ahora ellos tampoco me miraban, ni siquiera Alice me sonreía. Aunque a veces notaba un par de ojos clavados en mi nuca.

Intentaba concentrarme en vivir una vida humana, normal, como había sido mi propósito inicial. En el último momento rechacé la invitación de Mike de ir a la playa de La Push cuando descubrí que Lauren también iba a ir, pero por lo demás hablaba con ellos y pasaba algunas tardes en casa de Angela viendo pelis y comiendo chocolate. Charlie, por otra parte, se veía rebosante de felicidad. Salíamos a cenar, me llevó un día de pesca con él -si dejamos de lado el momento en el que caí del bote, aquella tarde había sido perfecta-, me enseñó -de nuevo- a jugar al béisbol, cenábamos cereales y desayunábamos pizza... Pequeños momentos padre-hija humanos que echaría de menos.

Evitaba pensar en mi conversión. Sinceramente, evitaba pensar en vampiros. Porque cada día que pasaba me obsesionaba más y más. Por un lado, estaba la desesperante necesidad de sentir unos brazos fríos a mi alrededor, y la irresistible tentación que yo suponía para Edward me volvía loca por él. Era extraño, pero cierto. Me imaginaba sacudiendo mi pelo hacia él, haciéndole perder el control sólo para sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Aunque ese cuerpo intentase matarme. Y por el otro lado estaba la tristeza que me envolvía cuando hablaba con mi familia por teléfono. Algunas personas decían que con el tiempo se hacía más fácil el estar lejos de casa. Y una mierda. Seguía echando de menos a Dan, Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna, Phil y a mi dulce madre más que nunca.

Echaba de menos mi hogar.

Forks me estaba volviendo loca. Podía sentir que mi estado de ánimo se aplanaba. Mi humor desaparecía. Tenía pesadillas en las que me convertía en una Lauren Mallory 2.0. A Dan le había hecho gracia cuando se lo comenté, pero aquel temor no parecía desaparecer.

Hoy se cumplían cuatro semanas desde aquel desastroso lunes en el que me había puesto en evidencia con Angela y Edward. Cinco semanas desde que llegué a Forks. Siete desde que decidí marcharme de casa. La última vez que había pasado tanto tiempo alejada de mi familia fue cuando me perdí por el pueblo y tardaron tres horas en encontrarme. Y ahora se iban a cumplir cinco desde que no veía al tonto de Dan, ni escuchaba la risa de Zafrina, los gritos de Senna, ni la sonrisa de Renée o el frío abrazo de Phil.

Mierda. Amaba a cada persona de mi familia más que a nada en el mundo.

Suspiré. Debía ir al instituto, pero se estaba demasiado bien tumbada en la cama. Podía escuchar el golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana, y apostaba lo que fuese a que hacía un frío de mil demonios fuera. No pensaba levantarme de la cama.

El problema era que Charlie parecía no pensar lo mismo.

-¡Isabella! ¡Baja inmediatamente y ve al instituto si no quieres que te castigue!

_Uh-hu._ Nada era más aterrador que las amenazas de Senna, por lo que mi padre tendría que esforzarse más. Estaba triste y deprimida. Quería ser como esas chicas de las películas americanas que se pasaban el día viendo otras películas románticas y pasteleras mientras comían chocolate y helado. Milagrosamente, después de eso siempre parecían encontrarse mejor, y el chico de sus sueños corría detrás de ellas. ¿Por qué mi vida no podía ser cómo una película?

_Porque en esas películas no hay vampiros. _Bueno, podría inventar yo una. La dulce e inocente humana se enamora del temible vampiro y viven felices y beben la sangre de las perdices. _Demonios, tengo que apuntar esta idea antes de que se me olvide._ A Dan le encantaría.

Busqué a tientas por la mesilla de noche una libreta y un bolígrafo, pero no encontré más que el despertador, que comenzó a sonar como un poseso. Gemí e intenté apagarlo, sin éxito.

-¡Papááááááááá! -chillé-. ¡Charlieeeeeeeeeeee! -sólo él podía hacer callar esa maldita cosa. Gimoteé y me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada. Él me había escuchado, sólo que no venía porque era cruel. Muy cruel. Él quería que me levantara, pero no iba a hacerlo.

-¡Charlieeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -mi voz alcanzó más octavas de lo normal. El despertador seguía sonando y yo parecía un gato atropellado. Y para colmo, estaba segura de que las voces que escuchaba eran el televisor.

-¡Arg! ¡Odio mi vida! -vociferé hacia el techo, antes de coger la almohada y estamparla contra el cacharro atronador. Este calló al suelo hecho pedazos, y en mi cara se plantó una sonrisa siniestra.

Justo cuando iba a darme la vuelta y volver a dormir, mi padre apareció en la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó en el marco, mirándome.

-Tarde -resoplé.

-Oh, no, señorita -dijo al ver como le daba la espalda. De dos zancadas alcanzó mi cama y retiró de golpe las sábanas.

-¡Eh! -me quejé, haciendo un puchero. Maldita sea, tenía frío.

-¡Arriba!

-¡No!

Normalmente, en un día como este, vendría mi madre a negociar conmigo y me traería una taza de chocolate caliente. Ningún vampiro se atrevía a sacarme en volandas, porque odiaba que utilizasen su súper fuerza a su favor, ya que al ser humana no podía defenderme. Eso no le impidió a Charlie agarrarme por los pies y tirar de mí hasta que caí al suelo de bruces.

-Arriba -repitió, cogiendo la almohada y tirándomela a la cara-. Y no pienso comprarte otro despertador.

-Genial -refunfuñé desde el suelo, escuchando como bajaba las escaleras silbando la canción de _'Sweet Child O'mine'._

Hoy prometía ser un día redondo, como los donuts.

.

.

.

Toda la mañana había sido una gran mierda, como bien había predicho desde el suelo de mi habitación. Llegué tarde a clase, me caí en un charco de agua, Mike era más insoportable que de costumbre y Angela tenía gripe, con lo cual no tenía a mi amiga para hablar durante el almuerzo. La sola idea de tener que sentarme al lado de Jessica me daba escalofríos. En todo este tiempo las dos habíamos sacado algo en claro: no congeniábamos. Para nada.

Me salté el almuerzo y salí afuera. Estaba lloviendo, como de costumbre. Corrí hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio y me acurruqué en un rincón. Esperaría a que todos se fuesen a clase para volver a casa. No tenía ni fuerza ni ganas para enfrentarme a Biología. Bueno, a Edward. Verle sólo me deprimiría más.

Escondí el rostro entre mis rodillas y canté mentalmente _'Last night I dreamed that somebody loved me'_, una y otra vez. Era una canción preciosa que escuchábamos Kachiri y yo cuando leíamos en silencio la una al lado de la otra. Adoraba a mi tía porque era la única con la que podía estar en silencio. Kachiri nunca hablaba -por lo menos yo nunca la había escuchado-, ella no necesitaba decir nada para comunicarse. Su rostro, al igual que el mío, era un libro abierto. Por eso, cuando necesitaba escapar de todo, iba a su habitación, me acurrucaba junto ella y dormía, o leía un libro, o miraba por la ventana mientras ella me acariciaba el pelo.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho y ahogué los sollozos que intentaban salir. Hoy parecía ser incapaz de dejar de pensar en mi familia, lo cual no hacía más que deprimirme.

Tan deprimida me encontraba, que cuando un soplo de aire me revolvió el pelo tardé en darme cuenta del olor que venía con el. Levanté la cabeza justo al mismo tiempo que el vampiro preguntaba:

-¿Estás bien?

Limpié mi rostro y puse mi mano de visera contra la lluvia. Allí, con un paraguas en mano, se encontraba Edward. Parecía realmente preocupado por mí. Sorbí los mocos, preguntándome silenciosamente qué hacía fuera. Estaba segura de que el timbre para ir a clase ya había sonado.

-No -gemí-. No estoy bien.

Él se acercó lentamente, hasta taparme con el paraguas. Me ofreció una mano enguantada y me ayudó a levantarme. Como un flash, vino a mi cabeza la idea de cómo era que resisitía estar tan cerca de mí si mi sangre cantaba para él. Pero fue opacada por otro flash más interesante. No me había fijado en lo alto que era. Tenía que alzar la vista para ver sus ojos dorados, y su ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no estás en clase? -solté, rompiendo el silencio. No era mi pregunta más brillante.

-Hoy hacen el test de RH -explicó; luego, más reticentemente, añadió-. No aguanto el olor de la sangre.

Bien, eso no era una mentira. Admiraba su esfuerzo.

-Gracias al cielo que no fui, yo tampoco la aguanto -arrugué la nariz-. El olor de la sangre me marea.

Seh, a Dan le hacía mucha gracia, pero a mí no. Era como una mala ironía.

-Es imposible que puedas oler la sangre -contradijo, asombrado.

Rodé los ojos. No era el primero que me decía eso.

-Da igual. Me voy a casa -murmuré, saliendo del paraguas y caminando hacia mi monovolumen. Ahora tenía otra razón sólida para no ir a clase, ni loca entraría en un sitio con gente sangrándole el dedo.

-Espera -exclamó Edward, alcanzándome sin dificultad y volviendo a taparme. Le miré asombrada, ¿a qué venía este cambio de actitud?- ¿Seguro que estás bien para conducir? Puedo acercarte a casa -ofreció.

Paré en seco y le miré fijamente. El vampiro parecía sincero, pero yo tenía mis dudas. ¿Sería un engaño para alimentarse de mí? ¿O en verdad estaba preocupado? La idea de estar encerrada con él en un coche era tan tentadora como mortal. Mordí mi labio y vagabundeé mi mirada por el aparcamiento.

-¿Y mi monovolumen?

-Puede acercártelo mi hermana después.

Bajé la vista al suelo, observando las gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra el asfalto.

Había intentado vivir como una humana normal las últimas cuatro semanas, y no había sido tan espectacular como me había imaginado. Necesitaba vampiros en mi vida, a mi alrededor, los necesitaba.

Porque yo había nacido para ser vampiro.

Había tenido esa idea clara desde siempre. No encajaba con los humanos, me sentía extraña con ellos, como si fuésemos de especies distintas. Pero en casa, con mi familia, todo era tan fácil como respirar.

Había nacido para ser vampiro. Y necesitaba a mi especie para no volverme loca.

Alcé la vista y sonreí.

-De acuerdo.

_._

_._

_._

Dentro del Volvo de Edward su aroma se volvía cien veces más concentrado, logrando aturdirme. Me senté tensa, pero después de unos minutos me relajé cómo hacía semanas que no lo hacía. Edward conducía en silencio, deslizando su coche por las calles de Forks sin moverse ni un milímetro de la carretera.

-¿Por qué llorabas? -preguntó en susurro, como si no quisiese romper aquel ambiente tan pacífico.

-Echo de menos a mi familia -respondí, volviendo la vista hacia él. No apartó la mirada de la carretera, pero vi como su rostro cambiaba.

-Lo siento, debe ser duro para ti estar tan lejos de casa.

-Sí, vivir con Charlie es fantástico, porque adoro a mi padre -suspiré-. Pero he vivido diecisiete años con mi familia y... es difícil.

Por un segundo tuve que recordar la historia que había montado. Se suponía que mi madre y yo vivíamos en Phoenix, y que ella y Phil se habían mudado a Jacksonville porque le habían ofrecido un gran puesto de trabajo allí. Le había pedido a Charlie que no comentara que vivía en el Amazonas, porque no quería ser "un bicho raro". Él lo había entendido mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Esto es muy distinto de Phoenix -comentó Edward, como si pudiese leerme el pensamiento.

-Sí, demasiado.

Aunque en el Amazonas llovía, el aire siempre estaba caliente. Odiaba el frío. Edward había tenido el detalle de poner la calefacción nada más entrar, así que estaba secándome después de estar sentada debajo de la lluvia.

-Entiendo que eches de menos a tu madre, y a tu hermano. Para mí también sería muy triste -dijo.

Lo sabía. Él quería información porque mi historia no le cuadraba. Me tensé como si se hubiese abalanzado sobre mí. Había escuchado mi desliz con Angela aquel día. _Claro que sí, tonta, es un vampiro. _Tragué en seco.

-Sí, supongo que para ti también sería muy triste, ya que tienes cuatro hermanos, ¿no? -intenté que la conversación girara en torno a él.

-Supongo.

Ajá, parecía ser el turno de las evasivas. Rodé los ojos mentalmente. El coche volvió a quedarse en silencio, y vi como nos acercábamos cada vez más a mi casa. Suspiré, todavía había algo que quería decirle. Había estado carcomiéndome estas cuatro semanas.

-Oye -empecé, y cogí aire-. Lo siento.

Edward me dedicó una mirada rápida, confuso.

-Siento lo del otro día, mi comentario -me expliqué-. Sé que te molesto y yo... esto... lo siento.

Aparcó en la acera, justo enfrente del porche. Simplemente tenía que correr unos metros y me encontraría a salvo de la lluvia y lejos del vampiro. Pero no quería irme. Me giré hacia Edward, que me miraba fijamente, con un punto de frustración y curiosidad en su mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté.

-No logro... entenderte -aclaró-. Eres muy difícil de leer, y eres... diferente.

Volví a tensarme. ¿Qué era difícil de leer? Sabía que los vampiros tenían dones. Zafrina tenía, mi madre tenía. ¿Edward sería capaz de leer la mente? Imposible, si no me habría comentado algo, ¿no? Algo cómo: _Eh, Bella, he oído en tu cabeza que sabes que soy un vampiro, así que, seh... ¿cómo te va? _¿No?

Decidí hacerme la tonta.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Él me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, que a mí me parecieron demasiado largos.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente lo que significa.

Mi boca se secó. Él no podía saber que yo lo sabía. Sin embargo, seguro que sospechaba algo.

-¿Y qué harás, si yo sé lo que significa? -demandé. Estaba arriesgándome demasiado, pero, increíblemente, no estaba asustada _de él._ Estaba asustada _por él._ Porque si los Vulturis descubrían que una humana sabía su secreto, matarían a mi familia. Edward estaría en su derecho de acusarme, porque si guardaba ese secreto su familia también correría peligro. No le guardaría rencor.

Pareció pensativo, dirigió su mirada al frente y se quedó en silencio. Pensé que no iba a contestarme, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Acepto tus disculpas, Bella -una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios cuando volvió a mirarme, y el alivio me invadió. No sabría decir por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que él no diría nada.

-Gracias -susurré, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

No pensé realmente antes de alargar la mano y coger la suya, sin guante. Piel contra piel, la suya fría y dura como el mármol, la mía caliente y suave como la de un humano. No corté de golpe el contacto por su temperatura -es más, había echado de menos sentir una mano así-, sino por la corriente eléctrica que me subió por el brazo y recorrió todo mi ser.

Por su mirada, supe que él también lo había sentido.

-Hasta mañana, Edward -me despedí, y salí rápidamente del coche.

Corrí hacia el porche y me giré. Él seguía allí, mirándome. Creí ver como sus labios se movían, y me imaginé que también se despedía. Sacudí mi mano, y vi cómo volvía a sonreír antes de arrancar el coche e irse.

No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar, pero estaba segura de que a partir de ahora las cosas iban a cambiar.

Esperaba que cambiasen para mejor. Sonreí a la nada y entré en casa, dispuesta a llamar a Dan y quejarme de que la lluvia había arruinado mi cabello. Él conseguiría distraerme por un rato, porque ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en la conversación con Edward.

Bueno, sólo podía pensar _en_ Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hello! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. La inspiración hizo ¡puf! y desapareció. La he vuelto a traer a base de chocolate y golpes. <strong>_

_**Espero que les guste este cap, me salió una Bella muy depresiva, pero se va viendo el acercamiento entre Bella y Edward. ¡Ya saltan chispas! Intentaré traer el siguiente capítulo tan pronto como me sea posible. **_

_**Gracias a todas por sus favs, alertas y reviews :) ¡Me animan a continuar! Sobre todo saber que les gusta la historia. **_

_**Besos,**_

_**JC.**_


	8. Capítulo 7

******Disclaimer:** ****Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **Bella ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de vampiros hasta que decide irse a vivir con su padre a Forks. Allí encontrará a otra familia tan extraña como la suya, y a un vampiro de pelo cobrizo con el que tendrá que lidiar. "Aquello parecía confirmar mi teoría de que leía mentes -salvo la mía. ¿No estaba acostumbrado a no saber? Esto podría ser divertido." AU EdxBe

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7.<strong>

_oOo_

_Música: Black bt Kari Kimmel_

_oOo_

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que, a pesar de salirme todo mal, me encontraba extrañamente feliz. Un día tonto, como lo llamaría Dan, que siempre se burlaba de mí al verme así. Me sentía estúpidamente alegre, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Y, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, sabía a quién se debía aquella felicidad.

Me desperté tarde, ya que me había olvidado de comprar un nuevo despertador y Charlie ni se molestó en avisarme para ir al instituto. Como si fuese una especie de lección. Sin embargo, no me apresuré en vestirme y desayunar. Hice todo con normalidad, a pesar de que la leche estaba caducada y tuve que tomar los cereales con zumo, o que tuviese que echarme el desodorante de hombre de mi padre porque el mío se acabó. Yo flotaba en una nube, por encima de todo lo demás.

Aún así, hubo alguien ahí arriba que no permitió que mi monovolumen se estropeara. Y cuando entré, me llegó aroma de vampiro. Aspiré con fuerza, sonriendo. Alice había traído mi coche, tal y como Edward prometió, aunque no la había visto.

Arranqué y me dirigí al instituto una hora tarde y en zapatillas de casa. Amaba a mi padre, porque al verme, metió un par de tenis en el asiento del copiloto sin que me enterara. Me cambié de zapatos rápidamente y me dirigí a mi segunda clase del día, sonriendo por el pasillo a cualquiera con el que me cruzara. Si antes ya me había ganado la reputación de chalada, ahora se confirmaba. Aún así, bastante gente que no conocía me devolvía la sonrisa.

La mañana pasó en un parpadeo, y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Ignorando los esfuerzos de Mike por hablarme, me senté al lado de Jessica y de otra chica cuyo nombre había olvidado. Intercambié algunos comentarios sobre clase con Jess, más por cortesía que otra cosa, y me dejé absorber por la interesante actividad de revolver la plástica comida del comedor, sonriendo a las verduras.

Era estúpido negar que me encontraba así por Edward, porque era bastante obvio -por lo menos para mí. Había pasado toda la tarde de ayer dándole vueltas a la conversación que mantuvimos en su Volvo, aunque sólo hubiesen sido un par de frases. Ni Dan consiguió sacarme de mi aturdimiento.

Y estaba segura de que, al despertarme esta mañana, había olido su aroma en mi habitación. ¿Debería inquietarme el que un vampiro se colara por la noche en mi cuarto para verme dormir? ¿Se podría decir que era tonta al estar más preocupada por lo que pudiera haber escuchado salir de mi boca que por el hecho de que _un vampiro se colara en mi habitación por la noche para verme dormir_? Sí, definitivamente no tenía las prioridades claras.

Encontraba su gesto muy tierno, después de todo. Él no me había hecho nada, y parecía más que velaba por mi seguridad a que fuese un acosador pervertido. Era un vampiro, podría hacer cualquier cosa, ¿por qué acosar a una humana normal y corriente? Si dejábamos de lado el que hubiese vivido con vampiros toda mi vida y que fuera demasiado torpe, sí, era una humana normal y corriente.

Sin dejar de sonreír a las judías, levanté la vista por instinto. Mis ojos chocaron inmediatamente con unos dorados, completamente fijos en mí. Mi sonrisa se amplió, y pude distinguir ese punto de frustración y curiosidad en la mirada de Edward, que me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Eso fue suficiente para hacerme suspirar y volver a revolver la comida, con la vista perdida pensando en seres mitológicos entre mis sábanas.

También había pensado bastante en una frase que había dicho. El que le fuera difícil... leerme. ¿Quería decir eso que podía "leer" el pensamiento? De todos... salvo el mío. Bueno, aunque mi teoría fuese cierta, mi mente permanecía a salvo, siendo yo la única en escucharlo, por lo que quedé más tranquila. No me gustaba que entraran en mi cabeza; ya salían suficientes barbaridades de mi boca para que alguien las escuche de mi cabeza.

Mis pensamientos volvieron a desviarse y recordé -de nuevo- la conversación de ayer. Recordé lo agradable que era -por lo menos para mí, ya que no tenía ansia de sangre- estar en el coche a su lado. Admiraba su auto control, su esfuerzo por no matarme. Recordé su aroma y la sensación de su mano junto a la mía. Ese frío que tanto había echado de menos.

Duh, podría colarme en su habitación por la noche como hacía él sólo para agarrarle la mano. La sola idea hizo que me riese, atrayendo las miradas de mi mesa -y la de los vampiros. No me importó, pinché una judía y la mordisqueé, riendo en silencio e ignorando los intentos de Mike por hablarme. Era el humano más insistente que había conocido en mi vida, o el más estúpido al no captar las indirectas. Probablemente las dos cosas.

El timbre sonó, y yo no había comido nada. Metí dos cucharadas en mi boca rápidamente y fui a vaciar la bandeja, masticando. Jessica y Lauren cuchicheaban a mis espaldas, pero después de que misteriosamente alguien hubiese metido polvos pica-pica en su ropa interior tenían la decencia de no ser tan descaradas y no hablar mal de mí en mis narices.

Fui hacia Biología dando saltitos, lamentando el que Angela siguiese con gripe y contenta de ver que no me caía al suelo. Me senté en mi sitio de siempre -Edward ya estaba allí.

-Hola -canturreé, dejando los libros sobre la mesa. Él me observó durante unos segundos, midiendo mi estado de ánimo. Después, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Hola, Bella.

Esas dos simples palabras me llevaron hasta una nube. No parecía distante, ni evasivo, ni agresivo. Era amable y dulce, como ayer. Al ver que no había vuelto a su anterior comportamiento, me permití seguir la conversación.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí -dije. Había tenido la excelente idea de recoger mi cabello en una coleta, para no lanzar mi aroma contra él. Y un suéter de cuello alto, también por si acaso. Contra los sonrojos, nada podía hacerse.

Alzó una ceja. _Gracias por velar mi sueño._ Pero no iba a decirle eso.

-Por lo de ayer -expliqué-. No tenías que haberlo hecho.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer -replicó él-. No me educaron para dejar a una señorita desamparada bajo la lluvia.

Reí porque, en todos los sentidos, eso era cierto. No sabía cuán antiguo era, pero lo suficiente para que tuviese los modales de un caballero.

-Me alegro, o hubiese cogido una pulmonía -bromeé, sonriendo.

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa de nuevo, y hoy estaba lo suficientemente atenta para ver la sorpresa en sus ojos dorados. Supongo que se preguntaba por mi cambio brusco de humor, y estaba sorprendido por mi exuberante alegría. Bueno, no iba a decirle que era por él. Los chicos, tuviesen la edad que tuviesen, siempre se les subía el ego más de lo que era recomendable con cosas como esta.

Así que me limité a girar la cabeza, dando golpecitos con el bolígrafo en la libreta, esperando que el señor Banner llegara de un momento a otro.

-Hoy estás de muy buen humor -no era una pregunta.

-Sep.

-¿Puedo preguntar, aún a coste de ser indiscreto, por qué? -inquirió.

Volteé para verle. Tenía otra vez esa mirada de curiosidad y frustración en su rostro, lo que parecía confirmar mi teoría de que leía las mentes -salvo la mía. ¿No estaba acostumbrado a no saber? Esto podría ser divertido.

-Nope, no puedes -sonreí. Su ceño se frunció, confuso-. ¿Puedo preguntar yo, por qué te interesa tanto?

Él, sin embargo, sí respondió. Se inclinó un poco hacia mí, mirándome de manera intensa. Si no fuese porque Dan utilizaba el mismo truco para que recogiese la mesa en su lugar, me habría deslumbrado.

-No lo sé, no logro... entender -explicó, y la frustración era evidente en su rostro.

-No saber te carcome, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-En tal caso, digamos que mi estado de ánimo se debe a alguien especial -dije, sin dirigirme a nadie en concreto. Su ceño se profundizó más.

-¿Qué alguien?

Reí por su tono de voz, medio gruñido, medio niño pequeño. Como si le hubiesen quitado una piruleta de las manos.

-Tendrás que adivinar, Cullen -le pinché, sonriendo. Por instinto, cómo hacía cuando bromeaba con Dan, no pude evitar palmear su mejilla.

Fue un contacto mínimo y rápido, pero no dejó de ser demasiado íntimo e intenso. Aunque fuese absurdo, quise dejar mi mano acunando su mejilla, acariciar su fría y dura piel. Sus ojos, negros como el carbón, evidenciaban que me había acercado de más. Junté las dos manos en mi regazo, pero no pude apartar la vista de su rostro, y él me tenía hipnotizada con su mirada.

Justo en ese instante, el profesor Banner entró por la puerta, sobresaltándonos a ambos. Era muy difícil coger desprevenido a un vampiro, sobre todo a un lector de mentes, pero juraría que le vi saltar un poco en su asiento. Me coloqué de nuevo bien en la silla. Sin darnos cuenta, nuestros cuerpos se habían inclinado hacia el otro durante la conversación. Sentía cómo empezaba a hiperventilar, y el sonrojo subir por mis mejillas.

Eso no era bueno.

Respiré con fuerza, acompasadamente, haciendo los ejercicios que Zafrina me enseñaba para poder controlarme. Ralenticé mi pulso y dejé de sentir mi cara arder. Ahora, sólo tendría que prestar atención a clase. Aunque eso fuese lo más difícil de todo.

Por suerte, el profesor Banner puso una película, sobre 'El árbol de la vida'. Y por desgracia, ya la había visto. Él apagó las luces y pidió silencio en clase.

Así que allí me encontraba yo. En la oscuridad, en una clase llena de humanos y con un sexy vampiro sentado a unos centímetros de mí. La electricidad que surgió entre nosotros fue instantánea. Apreté con fuerza los puños, no queriendo cometer una locura. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward hacía lo mismo.

Suspiré, y comprobando que Banner no nos prestaba atención deslicé mis brazos encima de la mesa y enterré mi rostro entre ellos. Cerré los ojos, deseando poder dormir pero sin confiar en que mi boca permaneciese callada. No me importaba que me descubrieran durmiendo -no podría soportar que fuese porque hablase mientras dormía.

-¿No deberías estar prestando atención a la película? -preguntó una aterciopelada voz en un susurro. Sonreí, antes de girar mi cabeza y mirar hacia arriba por entre mis pestañas.

Edward mantenía la misma postura -brazos cruzados en el pecho y los puños apretados-, pero su rostro permanecía en mi dirección, sonriéndome de manera pícara.

-Huh, nunca fui una chica con las prioridades claras -confesé, sin que él comprendiese cuán profunda era mi confesión.

Edward se rió entre dientes, bajito.

-Puedo verlo ahora.

Le observé atentamente, mientras él mantenía la vista en la pantalla, aunque supiese perfectamente que le estaba mirando. Me fijé en sus ojos dorados, en su mandíbula y en su perfecta nariz. En su pelo cobrizo, totalmente despeinado. En sus casi inexistentes ojeras, y en su nuez que no se movía. Luego pasé a su pecho, cubierto por una ajustada camiseta gris. Tampoco respiraba.

-Edward -susurré, sin darme cuenta.

Él bajó la mirada, prestándome toda su atención.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí -murmuré, esperando que, como bien decía mi madre, pudiese leer la sinceridad en mi rostro. Porque era cierto, por mucho que había insistido en que quería cuidarme sola, sin ningún vampiro, siendo una humana normal... Había echado de menos saber que tenía a alguien velando por mi seguridad. Dan no paraba de repetírmelo. Era un imán para los problemas.

-De nada -dijo-. No tienes que darme las gracias dos veces, lo sabes, ¿no? -sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

-Te doy las gracias dos veces por dos cosas distintas -repliqué.

Su ceño se frunció y volvió a darme aquella mirada de frustración.

-¿Qué dos cosas?

-Creo que sabes perfectamente lo que significa -repetí sus palabras de ayer, pestañeando con inocencia, antes de sonreírle.

Edward desvió la mirada hacia el frente, todavía con el ceño fruncido, pero sabía que había entendido. Más o menos. A veces uno podía llegar a perderse en todas estas frases con doble sentido. Incluso yo no sabía a veces lo que estaba diciendo.

Edward volvió a mirarme con frustración y curiosidad a la vez. Parecía querer decir algo, preguntarme, tal vez, _¿cómo demonios sabes que estuve en tu casa ayer noche?_. Yo también tenía preguntas para él,_ ¿por qué demonios me acechas si mi sangre canta para ti y no me has matado?_ Aún, añadí.

Me pregunté si algún día lograríamos resolver nuestras dudas. Es decir, ¿correría el riesgo de sincerarme con él? Me había prometido -o por lo menos, yo lo había interpretado así- que no iba a decirle nada a los Vulturis. Pero una cosa era suponer que una humana sabía de la existencia de los vampiros y otra era comprobarlo. ¿Pondría en peligro a mi familia? _Por supuesto que no._

Aunque... los Cullen eran vegetarianos. Phil siempre hablaba maravillas del doctor Carlisle. Ellos... ¿ellos podría entender que una humana viviese con seis vampiros en la misma casa? Esperaba que sí.

De todas maneras, poco quedaba para mi conversión. Unos cuantos meses más, el verano haciendo todas las cosas humanas posibles y a mi dieciocho cumpleaños, ¡pum! Tres días de agonía como regalo para luego convertirme en inmortal. Sonaba divertido.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó una voz aterciopelada que me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos. Por un segundo había olvidado dónde estaba, y que tenía compañía.

-En mi cumpleaños -respondí con sinceridad. Las cejas de Edward se juntaron. Estaba segura de que no esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Cuándo es?

-Te gusta preguntar, ¿verdad? -inquirí con una sonrisa.

-Si respondo a tu pregunta, ¿contestarás a las mías?

Reí entre dientes y enterré mi rostro entre mis brazos, sabiendo que aquello le volvería loco. Sentí como se movía en su asiento, inquieto. Sonreí a la oscuridad antes de volver a girar la cabeza en su dirección y mirar hacia arriba.

-Depende.

-¿De qué? -preguntó con rapidez, mirándome fijamente. ¡Intentaba deslumbrarme! Já.

-De si tu respuesta es sincera o no.

Vi como volvía a fijar la mirada al frente, con el ceño fruncido. La película seguía, después de todo. Pasaban los minutos, y pensé que no iba a responder, pero lo hizo.

-Normalmente, no necesito preguntar porque ya sé la respuesta. Sin embargo, contigo estoy... en blanco -dijo, frustrado, y sus ojos revolotearon en mi dirección-. Nunca sé que esperar de ti, tu comportamiento es... diferente. Y no logro entender cómo piensas.

Casi era una confesión. _Casi._ Pero sep, quedaba claro que era telépata.

Sonreí.

-Mi cumpleaños es el 13 de septiembre, y pensaba en él porque va a ser muy especial.

Edward se movió en su asiento de nuevo, esta vez para inclinarse hacia mí un poco. No parecía ser consciente de que acababa de moverse.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a partir de ese día, podría decir que comenzará mi _nueva vida_ -expliqué, quizá demasiado. ¿Él entendería?

Las aletas de su nariz se abrieron y volvió a inclinarse más hacia mí. Sí, por supuesto que entendió, estúpida.

-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? -preguntó con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste tú? -espeté, repentinamente enfadada con su reacción. Como si fuese cometer un pecado capital, o algo así. Me miraba como pensé que nunca haría. Como si estuviese loca.

-Esa decisión no se puede tomar a la ligera -siseó-. Y a mí no me dieron opción.

-¿Ah, no? -el enfado se evaporó, y levanté la cabeza de mis brazos hasta casi sentarme de nuevo. Eso sólo consiguió acercarnos más.

Edward pareció darse cuenta de repente de lo que había dicho y abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Se echó hacia atrás hasta su anterior posición. Sin respirar, con los brazos cruzados y los puños apretados.

Suspiré.

-La vida no es justa -dije con tristeza. Podía imaginarme lo difícil que sería para alguien ser convertido en contra de su voluntad, verse de repente con la eternidad por delante. Podía volverse salvaje, un monstruo. Pero parecía que Edward había escogido el buen camino, después de todo. Había encontrado una familia.

-Creo haber oído eso antes -susurró, dándome la razón.

Él no sabía que yo también tenía una familia. Una familia que me protegería y que me ayudaría. Una familia que ya me amaba.

Me giré hacia Edward. Y nuestros ojos conectaron.

-Sé lo que hago -murmuré.

-Eso espero -simplemente respondió.

-Pero gracias, de todos modos -dije-. Por preocuparte.

Bajé la vista, y entrelacé mis manos en el regazo.

-Echaba de menos a alguien así -susurré, más para mí misma que para él. Aunque sabía que podía escucharme. Y la tristeza en mi voz era palpable-. Soy un imán para los problemas -repetí las palabras que Dan me había dicho miles de veces, y suspiré.

-En eso, estoy de acuerdo -escuché que decía, casi tan bajo que no estuve segura de si me lo había imaginado.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que había echo. En medio de una clase llena de humanos había hablado con un vampiro sobre mi futura conversión, de la que él, al parecer, estaba fuertemente en contra.

Y me pregunté, no por primera vez, cuán extraña podía llegar a ser mi vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hooola. Me muestro avergonzada y muy, muy arrepentida por esta tardanza. Se suponía que iba a escribir más en el verano, pero entre que me fui de vacaciones, vino mi cumpleaños (wii, ya tengo 17 :D) y que ahora empezaron las clases, no tuve la cabeza en escribir y cada vez que abría el documento no me salía nada. Así que mil perdones por tardar tanto, espero que este cap les guste. <strong>_

_**¿Entendeis sus conversaciones? Porque incluso yo me pierdo. Pero poco a poco se irán volviendo más normales (o todo lo normales que puedan ser con esta Bella medio loca) **_

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y alertas, y favs, son fantásticos. :) **_

_**Y para las que también leen 'Unstoppable' y se preguntan cuando habrá nuevo cap, les doy una alegría, estoy en ello y espero traerlo para el próximo finde. Pero estoy pensando en dar un pequeño adelanto vía MP, así que díganme si quieren. ;)**_

_**Sin más, hasta la próxima,**_

_**Besos,**_

_**JC.**_


	9. Capítulo 8

******Disclaimer:** ****Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **Bella ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de vampiros hasta que decide irse a vivir con su padre a Forks. Allí encontrará a otra familia tan extraña como la suya, y a un vampiro de pelo cobrizo con el que tendrá que lidiar. "Aquello parecía confirmar mi teoría de que leía mentes -salvo la mía. ¿No estaba acostumbrado a no saber? Esto podría ser divertido." AU EdxBe

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.<strong>

_oOo_

_Música: Lovely on my hand by Fabrizio Campanelli feat. Dorotea Mele_

_oOo_

Cuando la película terminó, cogí mis cosas rápidamente y huí como la cobarde que era. Seguía en esa extraña nube de felicidad inducida por un vampiro -Edward Entrometido Cullen-, pero aún así no quería que él me preguntase por mi conversión ni nada relacionado. Porque había caído en que no le había dicho _cómo_ lo haría. Y cuando Edward se diese cuenta de este pequeño detalle, seguro que preguntaría.

Es decir, no podía plantarme delante de cualquier vampiro y decir:_ ey, quiero ser como tú. ¿Cojo un cuchillo o lo haces con los dientes? Es mi primera vez, sé delicado._

No, no podría hacer eso. Y la única respuesta posible para que supiese lo que los Cullen son y que fuese a ser convertida dentro de poco era que conocía -por lo menos- a un vampiro vegetariano. ¿Llegaría Edward a la misma conclusión?

En cuanto la clase de gimnasia pasó, fui dando saltitos hacia mi monovolumen y metí mis cosas dentro. Al girarme para ir a la puerta del conductor, mi mirada se cruzó con la de Edward.

Sí, por supuesto que había llegado a la misma conclusión.

.

.

.

Ya en casa, y después de hacer la compra, me propuse preparar una gran cena y mantener mis pensamientos alejados de seres sobrenaturales. Había sido estúpida al hablar con Edward sobre mi conversión, pero lo pasado pasado está. No podía hacer nada para arreglarlo, sólo me quedaba vivir con ello y enfrentarme a las consecuencias.

Sacudí mi cabeza. _Nada de vampiros ni de Edwards Cullens. _Sería una tarea difícil pero lo intentaría.

Comencé a preparar una macedonia y llamé a mi padre para decirle que hoy cocinaría y que no trajese nada para cenar. Después, me puse el delantal y repasé mentalmente la receta de mi madre para hacer unas ricas milanesas con patatas fritas. Eso me mantendría ocupada.

Después de preparar la carne comencé a pelar las patatas, prestando verdadera atención para no terminar con un dedo cortado, cuando mi móvil sonó. Me lavé las manos y fui a cogerlo. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al ver el número.

-¡Hola! -exclamé, casi chillando.

-¡Hola, cariño! -me respondió la suave voz de Zafrina al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Muy bien. Espera que estoy haciendo la cena, te pongo en manos libres.

-Hace tiempo que no nos llamas, ¿va todo bien? -me preguntó, y distinguí su preocupación.

-Sí, Fina -suspiré. En verdad estas últimas semanas había estado tan ofuscada en intentar tener una vida humana normal que casi no había hablado con mi familia.

Escuché a mi tía reírse, y pude ver su sonrisa, como siempre que la llamaba 'Fina'. De pequeña no lograba pronunciar bien sus nombres, y ella era Fina, Senna 'Ena', y Kachiri era 'Iri'. A veces inconscientemente volvía a llamarlas así.

-Bueno, eso espero. Sabes que puedes volver aquí cuando quieras, sólo tienes que decirlo -insistió, como si no me hubiesen dicho aquella frase mil veces desde que había llegado a Forks.

-Lo sé -suspiré. Pelé la patata concienzudamente, evitando que mi mente pasara a temas prohibidos y mi voz me delatase. A veces era demasiado transparente.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué tal todo? -preguntó ella. Yo sonreí con cansancio, y evité pensar en lo horribles que habían sido las últimas cuatro semanas y me concentré en estos dos días, para que mi respuesta fuese sincera.

-Todo va genial.

Después de eso, comencé a contarle lo relacionado con el instituto y mis compañeros humanos, sin mencionar, por supuesto, a los _no_-humanos. Zafrina bufaba o exclamaba en los momentos adecuados, y hacía comentarios sarcásticos sobre Mike Newton. Pobre, él no iba a tener un gran club de fans entre mi familia.

Cuando acabé de pelar las patatas y de cortarlas, me lavé las manos y las puse en agua para freírlas más tarde. Zafrina me contaba ahora los sucesos más recientes que habían pasado en casa -que no eran muchos.

-Kachiri cambió el televisor de sitio para colocar algunas de sus pinturas en la pared, y Phil se puso nervioso porque no podía ver bien el partido, así que Dan fue a meter baza y terminaron rompiendo una pared -explicó ella, bufando. Yo me reí. Oh Dios, echaba de menos a mi hermano.

-_¿Me has llamado?_ -escuché la voz del interpelado por el auricular.

-No -gruñó Zafrina-. Vete.

-_¿Estás hablando con Bella? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?_

-¡He dicho que te vayas!

-_¡Mierda, Zafrina! ¡Otra vez tus endemoniadas visiones no!_

-Zafrina, ¿estás usando tu don contra Daniel? -exclamé, divertida. Ella tenía prohibido usarlo contra la familia, porque no era ético.

-Sólo porque es estrictamente necesario -replicó, y pude imaginármela bufando y dirigiéndole miradas asesinas a Dan, que estaría dando vueltas con las manos por delante para no tropezar con nada.

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza.

-_¡Pikachu! ¡Dile a tu tía loca que deje de hacerme creer que estoy en el Himalaya!_

-Um... -fruncí los labios, divertida, y decidí no contestar a eso-. Suena entretenido, ¿de qué color van a pintar de nuevo la pared?

-De violeta -respondió Zafrina-. Renée va a aprovechar y a modernizar el salón.

-_¡Zafrina chalada, déjame hablar con mi hermana!_

-Ey, ése es un buen grito de guerra -bromeé, riendo.

-Arg, es imposible de callar -masculló mi tía-. ¿Cómo conseguías aguantarlo, Bella?

-_¡Zafrina chalada, déjame hablar con mi hermana!_

-Tengo la asombrosa habilidad de no escucharle cuando él habla -dije, intentando ponerme seria. Al otro lado de la línea, Zafrina bufó de nuevo, y se escuchó como un cristal se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Genial, a Senna le va a dar algo, tu hermano acaba de cargarse el ventanal.

-Uh-hu -murmuré. Senna adoraba el maldito ventanal. Lo sentía por Dan, porque estaba segura de que no iba a poder volver entrar en la casa en algunos días, hasta que se le calmase el enfado a mi tía.

En ese instante, el timbre sonó. Me giré, extrañada, ya que no esperaba visita y Charlie entraba sin llamar. Me levanté y fui hasta la puerta.

Al abrirla, me quedé de piedra.

-Te llamo luego -susurré, y colgué antes de que alguno de los dos escuchase al otro. Sin pensarlo, una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro-. Hola.

-Hola -contestó Edward, devolviéndome una educada sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -pregunté, realmente curiosa. Lo más probable es que quisiese seguir con la conversación de por la mañana, pero en aquel caso cerraría la puerta de golpe -y rezaría para que él no me lo impidiese.

-Saliste corriendo de clase y te olvidaste esto -explicó, levantando mi libro de Trigonometría que no había echado de menos.

-Oh -exclamé, agradecida. Por supuesto, hice como si me creyese su excusa, porque no había sacado el libro de mi mochila en todo el día y estaba cien por cien segura de que lo había cogido con su súper velocidad sin que me diera cuenta-. Gracias.

Volví a sonreír, y capté su inquietud. Sus dorados ojos le delataban. Abracé el libro contra mi pecho y me quedé allí, mirándole.

Edward cambió el peso de un pie al otro.

-¿No vas invitarme a pasar? -cuestionó, ocultando muy bien su exasperación con un tono de voz calmado -pero Senna me hablaba igual, así que era fácil descubrir lo que él sentía.

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Debería? Es decir, ¿quieres? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? -vale, ahora estaba sonando bastante grosera. Pero no lograba entender por qué se había inventado tan patética excusa sólo para venir a verme.

-En realidad, me gustaría mucho pasar -dijo con voz sedosa, dirigiéndome esa media sonrisa que seguro deslumbraba a todas las chicas. Y aunque tuve que parpadear un par de veces para organizar mis ideas, asentí y me hice a un lado.

Edward entró en el vestíbulo, y se veía tan irreal en medio de la vieja casa de mi padre, que tuve un ataque de risa floja. Él me miró extrañado, seguro que muriéndose -metafóricamente- de curiosidad por saber qué pasaba por mi mente. Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo, y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

-Estoy haciendo milanesas con patatas -informé-. Y dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada -mintió, abriendo los ojos de manera inocente. Resoplé con escepticismo. Dan hacía siempre lo mismo cuando me pedía que limpiase la mesa por él.

-Vamos, Cullen -repliqué-. ¿Mi libro, en serio? Simplemente podías haber venido, no había necesidad de robarme para encontrar una excusa.

Le di la espalda y pinché un trozo de melocotón que había puesto en la macedonia con el tenedor. Lo llevé a la boca y mastiqué lentamente. Luego, metí la macedonia en la nevera y volví a girarme.

Sip, Edward seguía igual de paralizado que antes. Al parecer, no estaba acostumbrado a que le sorprendiesen, o que un humano descubriese sus trucos.

-Se te cae un poco de baba de la boca abierta -bromeé, tocándome la comisura del labio. Él rápidamente se limpió -quizá demasiado rápido para un humano.

Entrecerré los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?

-Por favor, dime cómo lo descubriste -pidió, todavía estupefacto. Me reí, divertida porque no todos los días lograba deslumbrar a un vampiro.

-Umm... es un secreto -murmuré, guiñándole un ojo.

Edward sonrió, divertido, curioso y fascinado al mismo tiempo. Se acercó y se sentó en la vieja silla de Charlie, logrando así desentonar aún más.

-Eres la criatura más extraña y misteriosa que he conocido en mi vida -confesó-. Y eso me molesta.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté, sentándome a su lado. Él se inclinó hacia delante, atrapándome con la mirada.

-Porque se supone que debería ser yo el extraño y misterioso -susurró, entrecerrando los ojos mientras me examinaba.

Apoyé el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en mi mano, pasando la vista por el resto de la cocina, antes de volver a Edward y sonreírle.

-No me distraigas, Cullen. ¿Qué quieres? -inquirí.

-Saber -respondió con honestidad.

Bufé. _Entrometido lector de mentes._

-Pues espero que disfrutes de la decepción -repliqué, rodando los ojos.

Edward suspiró, y luego se puso serio. Aquello me asustó. Parecía mucho más humano cuando sonreía.

-Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, Bella -dijo firme, pero mi nombre en sus labios sonó dulce-. Tú sabes lo que soy.

Aquella afirmación cayó plana sobre la cocina. Por un segundo me olvidé de respirar. Una cosa era jugar con frases de doble sentido y otra era admitir delante de él que sabía que era un vampiro.

-Edward -susurré-. Me encanta tu chaqueta, ¿es nueva? Parece de Armani, lo cual debió de costarte caro, pero se ve chulísima igualmente.

Sonreí con nerviosismo antes de levantarme y caminar hacia la encimera, dejando estupefacto a un vampiro -por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos.

-Bella -me llamó. Suspiré y cerré los ojos un segundo para aclararme. Al abrirlos y girarme, Edward estaba justo enfrente de mí.

-¡Mierda! -chillé, llevándome una mano al pecho. Dos meses sin vivir con vampiros y ya había olvidado lo silenciosos que podía llegar a ser-. ¡Me cago en la leche! ¡Edward, no vuelvas a acercarte así! -le reñí, apuntándole con el dedo como hacía con Dan.

-Lo siento -murmuró, bajando la cabeza. Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido, no como mi hermano.

Volví a suspirar, y los dos esperamos a que mi pulso se normalizase.

-Nunca entiendo cómo funciona tu mente -dijo-. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de algo y al segundo siguiente cambias de tema?

-¿Por qué no podemos tener una conversación normal y mundana durante cinco minutos? -cuestioné, respondiendo a su pregunta con otra.

Admitía que una parte de mí estaba aterrada de decir las palabras en voz alta. Que sabía que Edward era un vampiro. Se suponía que los humanos no debían de conocer su existencia. Y aunque estaba segura -al ochenta y nueve por ciento- de que no iba a hacerme nada, no quería correr riesgos.

-Porque lo que tengo que preguntarte es importante -replicó, y cuando quise darme cuenta me tenía acorralada contra la encimera.

-Sabes, no estás siendo nada caballeroso -reprendí, agarrándome al borde porque -maldita sea- mis piernas comenzaban a fallar. Puede que no fuese tan inmune a la persuasión de un vampiro cómo creía. O puede que sólo fuese a este vampiro.

-Mi familia está preocupada -empezó él, hablando en un susurro, con su rostro a escasos diez centímetros del mío y mirándome fijamente-. Ellos necesitan saber que no eres una amenaza, que no nos delatarás.

-¿Y tú no necesitas saberlo? -pregunté casi sin aliento.

Edward cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. Al mirarme, parecía enfadado.

-Isabella, por favor, ¿puedes hablar francamente durante un segundo sin contestar con otra pregunta? -demandó.

-No lo sé, ¿crees que...?

-¡Isabella!

Vaya, nunca habría imaginado lo sexy que era ver a un vampiro enfadado._ Bella, eres masoquista._ Desgraciadamente, yo tenía razón.

-De acuerdo -exhalé-. Edward Cullen, no supongo ninguna amenaza para ti o para tu familia, así que pueden estar seguros de que permaneceré con la boca cerrada.

Se relajó visiblemente después de mi medio promesa, y una pequeña sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios.

-Gracias -bajó otra vez la cabeza para hacer que nuestros ojos coincidieran- Y sólo para que quede claro, yo ya lo sabía.

-¿Y entonces para qué me has puesto contra la pared? -repliqué, frunciendo el ceño-. Sabes, no quiero saberlo -sacudí la cabeza mientras con un salto me sentaba encima de la encimera. _Los vampiros son raros._

Edward sonrió, y no se me pasó por alto que aún seguía dónde estaba, ahora casi entre mis piernas.

-¿Por qué no querías admitir lo que los dos ya sabemos? -preguntó, volviendo a emplear todo el poder de su mirada.

-Nunca te cansas, ¿verdad? -demandé con desgana-. Eres como un maldito test de preguntas. Cuando crees que ya has acabado, te das cuenta de que sigue por la otra cara.

Juro que fue la primera vez que vi un vampiro reírse tan alto y fuerte, a excepción, claro está, de Daniel. Pero él no podía considerarse un vampiro normal, así que para mí Edward contaba como el primero.

-Oh, vamos -bufé, intentando ocultar mi sonrisa-. No soy tan graciosa.

-¿Alguna vez respondes directamente a una pregunta? -inquirió Edward, sonriendo abiertamente. Quizá pensase que la visión de sus dientes me asustaría. De cualquier modo, se veía mucho más relajado y alegre que en clase, o hace cinco minutos.

-¿Y tú, alguna vez paras de preguntar?

De repente, el sonido de un móvil nos interrumpió. Edward frunció el ceño y gruñó -sip, como un perro-, antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar un aparatito gris. Puede que él no se diese cuenta, pero había cometido como cuatro deslices desde que entró por la puerta, y cada vez se mostraba más como un vampiro que con la fachada de humano que se traía.

-¿Quién es, tu novia? -pregunté, curiosa -e intentando no parecer demasiado interesada en la respuesta. Deduje, por su ceño fruncido, qué iba a decir antes de que contestara.

-No, es mi hermana -respondió, y volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Y qué quería? -ahora estaba más que curiosa.

Él suspiró, y pareció dudar si contestar o no. Al final, se rindió.

-Dice que dejemos de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, que le está dando dolor de cabeza.

-¿Cómo...? -empecé, pero callé al instante. Mi mente comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora.

No tenía ni idea de cuál de las dos hermanas se refería, pero supuse que sería Alice. Ella era la única que me sonreía como si ya me conociese. Eso me daba la teoría de que tenía un don, y de alguna manera estaba viendo esta conversación. ¿Telepatía? ¿Visiones del futuro? … O podría estar equivocada y podría haber puesto cámaras por toda mi casa.

-Por favor, responde a mi pregunta, ¿por qué has mirado hacia arriba? -cuestionó Edward, divertido -y por qué no decirlo, también muy frustrado. Decidí darle esta, como un regalo.

-Estaba preguntándome si tu hermana, Alice, había puesto cámaras de vigilancia por mi casa -admití, recorriendo con la mirada las esquinas del techo-. O en su lugar, tendría que tener un don de lo más fascinante.

Era como la Mujer Maravilla, había echo reír a un vampiro a carcajadas en menos de diez minutos, y sin sangre de por medio.

-Lo juro, nunca sé qué esperar cuando se refiere a ti -murmuró, apoyándose de nuevo en la encimera y casi rozando mis rodillas-. Es como si tu mente fuese en otra onda.

-Ey, tú eres el telépata, ¿por qué lo dices cómo si yo fuese la rara aquí? -le piqué, riéndome, antes de darme cuenta de que había dicho una de las palabras tabú en voz alta.

Sin embargo, Edward se tomó a bien que supiese su don. Es decir, salvo por una ligera resignación en sus ojos, no mostró otros signos, cosa que agradecí. Simplemente rió entre dientes y me miró con esa abrasadora mirada que parecía afectarme cada vez un poquito más.

-¿Ves? No ha sido el fin del mundo -declaró en un susurro.

-No -admití-. Pero prefiero que siga en el aire, y no hacerlo... real.

Su rostro perdió toda diversión, y se mostró serio y profundo.

-No voy a hacerte daño, Bella -susurró intensamente, como una promesa. Me quitó la respiración, y no pude más que asentir tontamente.

Entonces volvió a sonreír.

-De acuerdo, a partir de ahora intentaremos hablar de cosas normales.

-Sip -asentí-. Como de fútbol o de la última película que salió en taquilla.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol? -se rió, y por su tono incrédulo supuse que ya sabía cómo apestaba en deporte.

-Ya basta -gruñí, enfadada por su escepticismo. Le empujé ligeramente en el pecho y bajé de la encimera-. Adiós, Cullen.

-Me gusta cuando me llamas Cullen -ronroneó él, siguiéndome obedientemente hacia la puerta. Resoplé, mirándole mal por encima del hombro para asegurarme de que no desaparecía.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, y gracias por el libro -me despedí apresuradamente, abriendo la puerta y sacudiendo la cabeza para que se fuera.

-Hasta mañana, Bella -sonrió él, y antes de darme cuenta se había inclinado y sus labios rozaron mi mejilla. _No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes._ Estúpida sangre que corría por mis mejillas, delatándome.

Sus ojos se volvieron un poco más negros, pero seguían divertidos y bajo control, así que respiré aliviada y me permití empujarle hacia fuera.

-¡Y deja de espiarme en clase de gimnasia! -chillé cuando estaba a medio camino hacia su coche. Cerré la puerta de golpe, viendo su pícara sonrisa mientras me miraba por encima del hombro, sabiendo perfectamente a qué clase de espionaje me refería.

Sonreí al aire. A pesar de estar un poquito asustada, molesta con él y confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, una gran parte de mí simplemente se sentía... feliz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! :3 Aquí nuevo cap, y cada vez Edward y Bella se acercan más y más. Jajaja, admito que es divertido hacer rabiar a este Edward. En fin, ya los dos saben que Bella sabe que Edward sabe lo que él es (?) ¡Espero que os guste este capítulo!<strong>_

_**Gracias a todas por los magníficos reviews :) Y por las alertas y favs.**_

_**Nos vemos, **_

_**Besos,**_

_**JC.**_


	10. Capítulo 9

******Disclaimer:** ****Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **Bella ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de vampiros hasta que decide irse a vivir con su padre a Forks. Allí encontrará a otra familia tan extraña como la suya, y a un vampiro de pelo cobrizo con el que tendrá que lidiar. "Aquello parecía confirmar mi teoría de que leía mentes -salvo la mía. ¿No estaba acostumbrado a no saber? Esto podría ser divertido." AU EdxBe

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9.<strong>

_oOo_

_Música: Woman like me by Beyoncé_

_oOo_

Casi no dormí en toda la noche. Me revolví entre las sábanas sin descanso hasta que no aguanté más y fui hasta la ventana. La abrí, sorprendida al notar que ya no chirriaba, pero no tuve que esforzarme mucho en averiguar quién le había puesto aceite. Sonreí a la noche, y el aire me trajo aroma a vampiro.

Él estaba allí.

Fui a la cama para coger una manta y envolverme con ella. Me subí de nuevo al alfeizar y dejé caer las piernas al vacío. Apoyé mi espalda contra el marco y observé la noche en silencio, sintiendo sus ojos posados en mí. Suspiré.

Quizá me había comportado como una estúpida al no querer decir en voz alta lo que él era. ¿Tan malo sería? Él podía estar seguro de que yo no diría nada. ¿Cómo podía estar yo segura de que él no destapase mi secreto a los Vulturis? Debería hablar con él.

Miré hacia el bosque, sabiendo que estaría allí. Podría simplemente llamarlo y estaba segura de que vendría. Pero no pude. Cerré los ojos.

.

.

.

Cuando los abrí no estaba en el alfeizar. Estaba tumbada boca abajo en mi cama, y escuchaba a mi padre tatarear en la cocina, probablemente preparando el desayuno.

Me había quedado dormida. Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a reír histéricamente y rodé por la cama hasta caer al suelo. Me había quedado dormida sentada en el alfeizar de mi ventana a dos pisos de altura. _Dale las gracias a Edward por evitar que te rompieras la cabeza._ Sep, eso haría.

De un salto me puse de pie y busqué mi móvil para mirar la hora. Para variar, volvía a llegar tarde al instituto. Cogí unos vaqueros y una blusa y salí corriendo hacia el baño para ducharme. Hice mi rutina al doble de velocidad, e, increíblemente, sin chocar ni caer al suelo de culo. Cuando iba a recoger mi mochila y salir pitando de la habitación un aroma captó mi atención. Acerqué la manta con la que me había envuelto por la noche y aspiré profundamente. Olía a Edward.

Sonreí, dejé la manta a un lado y corrí escaleras abajo, tropezando en el último escalón pero logrando mantener el equilibrio.

-Llegas tarde -saludó Charlie simplemente, tomándose el café con tranquilidad.

-Lo sé, gracias por despertarme -repliqué con sarcasmo, buscando los cereales a toda prisa.

-No soy tu despertador -dijo, mirándome por encima del periódico-. ¿Recuerdas? Aquél aparato que rompiste el otro día y que prometiste comprar uno nuevo ayer.

-Um... No me suena -mentí, dedicándole una rápida e inocente sonrisa-. ¡Ajá! -chillé al descubrir los cereales.

Desayuné a toda prisa bajo la mirada reprobatoria y divertida de mi padre. Recogí todo rápidamente y comencé a fregar las tazas cuando Charlie me paró.

-Ya lo hago yo.

-¿Seguro? -pregunté, no fiándome de que lo hiciera bien. Había encontrado restos de café en todas las tazas el primer día que había llegado aquí.

-Sí -respondió él, sonriéndome con tolerancia-. Vete a clase.

-¡Gracias! -exclamé, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Bella! -gritó cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta-. ¡Llevas puestas las zapatillas de nuevo!

Miré mis pies. Maldición, era cierto.

-¡Gracias! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

Cinco minutos más tarde y dos golpes del mismo dedo meñique contra el marco de la puerta después, logré salir de casa completamente vestida. Recé en voz alta mientras intentaba encender mi monovolumen, y le di un beso al volante cuando el motor rugió.

Sólo llegaba quince minutos tarde, no era para tanto. Hasta que miré mi horario y vi que tenía matemáticas. _Genial._ El profesor me odiaba. Siempre podía decirle que una raíz cuadrada me había retrasado.

.

.

.

La mañana, como era costumbre, pasó lenta. Nunca había imaginado lo aburrido y tedioso que podía ser el instituto. Yo había estudiado toda mi vida en casa; los vampiros eran unos excelentes profesores. Sabían de todo, y podían memorizar cualquier cosa. Y la historia era mucho más divertida cuando Daniel la contaba.

Sin embargo, el tiempo seguía y las manecillas del reloj no paraban de moverse. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y tuve una pequeña depresión porque Angie seguía sin venir y probablemente tuviese que aguantar la charla de Mike durante toda la hora.

Caminé con desgana hacia el comedor, mirando mal a Lauren y a Jessica, que se reían no muy disimuladamente de mí por llevar los calcetines de distinto color. El azul oscuro y el negro se podían confundir cuando tenías prisa. Cogí una bandeja y la llené de todas la comida chatarra que Renée no me dejaba comer, y una Cola Light. _Tengo que mantener la figura, después de todo, _pensé con burla para mí misma, sonriéndome con ironía. Pena que no estuviese Dan aquí para apreciar mi humor. En Forks el sarcasmo y la ironía no tenían cabida.

Justo iba a dirigirme hacia mi mesa habitual, al lado de Mike, Eric, y los demás humanos, cuando un aroma trajo mi atención. Era extraño, porque los Cullen, contra el final del comedor, nunca pasaban por aquí y era imposible que yo pudiera olerlos desde mi posición. Paré en seco y giré la cabeza. En la mesa de los Cullen había cuatro personas.

Una involuntaria sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba el vampiro que faltaba. Inspiré hondo y volteé para seguir el aroma. A cuatro mesas de distancia, Edward Cullen me observaba con atención.

Con un saltito, me dirigí hacia él y, sin esperar a ser invitada, me senté en la silla libre.

-Esto es distinto -apunté, abriendo mi Cola y dándole un sorbo.

-Lo sé -contestó él, mirándome con fiereza. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sabías que te estaba esperando a ti? -cuestionó finalmente, y distinguí un toque de frustración en su voz. Él quería saber.

Comencé a reírme fuerte, para después dedicarle una mirada divertida.

-Vamos, Edward -bufé-. Dime, ¿a quién más podrías estar esperando? ¿A Jessica? Puedo dejarte con ella, si quieres -ofrecí con una sonrisa burlona. Su cara cambió totalmente.

-No, por favor -dijo, y realmente parecía asustado de aquella humana. No pude evitar reírme aún más fuerte-. Hoy estás de buen humor -señaló, dedicándome una media sonrisa mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia mí. Apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa, en donde no tenía bandeja.

-Sep -resalté la 'p', y no pude evitar sonreír con malicia al añadir-. ¿No tienes hambre? La pizza está muy rica.

Cogí mi trozo de pizza y lo alcé en el aire. Edward hizo una ligera mueca de asco y entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección.

-No tiene gracia.

-Ohh, vamos, no seas aburrido -me reí, mordiendo yo la pizza y masticando con rapidez. Desde el otro lado de la cafetería pude escuchar las carcajadas de Emmet, que golpeaba la mesa mientras Rosalie le regañaba. Jasper, por otro lado, sonreía mirando la bandeja. Alice no se cortaba, y nos observaba divertida-. A ellos les ha hecho gracia -señalé.

-Mis hermanos tienen un pésimo sentido del humor.

-Ellos no, pero tú sí -repliqué.

Edward volvió a hacer una mueca, y yo le guiñé un ojo, divertida. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo seguía comiendo y él me miraba fijamente. Podía escuchar los susurros de la cafetería, normalmente alborotada, hablando sobre nosotros. _¿Qué hace la loca de Swan con el rarito de Cullen?_ Seh, era divertido escuchar eso, sobre todo porque no tenían ni idea de qué era lo que nos unía.

Levanté la vista de la bandeja y nuestros ojos chocaron. Edward me devolvió la sonrisa, esa media sonrisa pícara tan característica suya.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes veinte preguntas hoy? -pregunté juguetona, ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí. -respondió con sinceridad. Él parecía tranquilo por fuera, pero podía distinguir la frustración en su rostro-. ¿Puedo...? -no tuvo que terminar para saber a qué se refería.

Con una sonrisa, alargué el tiempo dándole un sorbo a mi Cola. Veía cómo Edward se volvía más y más nervioso, aunque no lo demostrase. Pero en fin, había vivido toda mi vida con vampiros, por mucho que fuesen de piedra, distinguía con facilidad qué era lo que sentían.

-Por supuesto -exclamé-. Pregunta.

Su sonrisa se amplió y se enderezó en el asiento, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Luego, volvió a inclinarse hacia mí atrapándome con su dorada mirada.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Bien, aquella pregunta era fácil de responder, pero no sabía si debía contarle. Era divertido localizar a un vampiro sin que el supiese cómo.

Así que cambié de tema. Llámenme mala.

-Gracias, por cierto -dije, sonriéndole a su cara de confusión-. Por no dejar que cayera.

Edward comprendió enseguida. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y me observó con fastidio.

-Isabella, prometiste responder a mis preguntas.

-No, no lo hice -le recordé. Solté una risa al ver cómo se enfurruñaba. Si es que un vampiro podía enfurruñarse-. Lo siento -me disculpé-. Es divertido.

Él bufó.

-De nada -dijo con brusquedad-. Y ahora, ¿cómo consigues saber dónde estoy sin verme? ¿Cómo sabías que había sido yo el que te llevó a la cama?

Estallé en carcajadas histéricas ante esa pregunta. Es decir, nunca había imaginado que Cullen pudiese decir algo así. Él pareció darse cuenta lentamente de lo que había dicho y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Sabía que si aún fuese humano se habría sonrojado.

Cuando logré calmar mi risa, observé atentamente la magdalena de chocolate que tenía delante. Cogí un trozo pellizcando los dedos y me lo comí con rapidez. ¿Le contaba o no le contaba?

_Ya puestos a ir al infierno, ¿por qué no hacerlo del todo?_ Edward sabía que yo sabía lo que él era. Él sabía que yo no diría nada.

-¿Me prometes que no dirás nada? -susurré, pero sabía que podía escucharme. Alcé la vista para mirarle, y supe que comprendía.

Edward Cullen no apartó sus ojos de los míos cuando susurró.

-Te lo prometo.

Suspiré. _De acuerdo, allá vamos._

-Puedo olerte -confesé, encogiéndome de hombros cómo si no fuese gran cosa. Él se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido. Incluso abrió un poco la boca. Quise reírme, pero me contuve-. Sé distinguir tu olor, es decir, el de... -no tuve que decir nada más._ El de los vampiros_-. Es por eso que siempre sé cuando estás cerca.

Se quedó en silencio, absorbiendo la nueva información, y él parecía fascinado. Me observó de nuevo, y una media sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, señorita Swan -susurró con voz seductora. Un involuntario sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas, pero no dejé que me deslumbrara. Alcé la barbilla, sonriendo.

-Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, señor Cullen -respondí-. ¿Alguna pregunta más? -seguí, y lamí mis dedos cubiertos del chocolate de la magdalena. Cuando volví a mirarle, Edward tenía los ojos negros. _¿Qué demonios...?_

Iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, un poco preocupada por si perdía el control, cuando él se removió en su sitio y carraspeó. ¿Podía carraspear un vampiro? ¿Y por qué parecía avergonzado?

-Sí, muchas.

-Tengo toda la hora -dije con suavidad, bebiendo de mi Cola mientras le miraba a través de mis pestañas.

Edward Cullen sonrió y volvió a inclinarse hacia mí.

-¿Cuál fue la última película que has visto? -cuestionó, sin dejar de observarme con sus ojos dorados. La bebida fue por el conducto equivocado y comencé a toser con fuerza, incrédula. _¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir?_

-¿Disculpa? -pregunté con un hilo de voz, cuando logré recuperarme. Él se veía divertido.

-¿Cuál fue la última película que has visto? -repitió.

-¿En serio? -inquirí-. ¿Me preguntas por _películas?_

Edward abrió los ojos con fingida inocencia y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿No es eso lo que me pediste, Bella? -mi nombre en sus labios no debería sonar tan tentador como él lo estaba haciendo sonar ahora-. ¿Tener conversaciones normales y mundanas? Aunque, si prefieres, podemos charlar sobre fútbol -se burló, riéndose entre dientes.

Bufé en voz alta y estuve tentada a lanzarle la Cola a la cabeza. Pero no lo hice, había pagado por ella y no iba a malgastarla sabiendo que ni siquiera iba a sentir el golpe. Podía buscar una barra de metal, sin embargo.

-Eres un auténtico asno -le espeté, dispuesta a irme. Sin embargo, el comportamiento de Edward cambió bruscamente y dejó de reírse para cogerme la mano.

-Por favor, quédate -pidió con voz como el terciopelo, mirándome de manera suplicante.

Suspiré, sintiendo miles de corrientes eléctricas subir por mi brazo desde dónde él me estaba tocando. Nunca antes me había pasado aquello. Es decir, había tocado a otros vampiros antes, y con ninguno había sentido aquello. Pero dejando ese pequeño detalle aparte, había echado tanto de menos sentir ese frío tan característico que me ablandé, y no me moví de la silla.

-De acuerdo -acepté a regañadientes. Edward, con una sonrisa aliviada, retiró la mano. Estuve tentada a hacer un puchero ante la ausencia de su tacto, pero me contuve.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, por lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad.

-Un cadáver a los postres -dije finalmente. Él se vio confundido por un segundo antes de sonreír, recordando su pregunta.

Y fue allí cuando comenzó otra ronda de preguntas, pero esta vez el tema no era yo, o él, o los vampiros. Edward me preguntó sobre mis gustos, y yo sobre los suyos.

Y fue justo allí cuando comenzamos a conocernos mejor.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Sé que el cap es muy corto, pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo :3 Este es para que comprendan que ellos se están conociendo mejor, no sólo por lo de que él es un vampiro y ella una humana que sabe demasiado. Ya se verá en los siguiente caps que la chispa saltará entre ellos aún más que de costumbre ;) <strong>_

_**Por cierto, no lo comenté antes, pero esta historia era antes Rating T y la cambié para Rating M porque quizá haya lemmons más adelante (no es seguro, pero de todas formas lo cambié)**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews (que adoro :D) sus alertas y sus favs. ¡Me alegran el día y me sacan una sonrisa!**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap,**_

_**Besos,**_

_**JC.**_


	11. Capítulo 10

******Disclaimer:** ****Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **Bella ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de vampiros hasta que decide irse a vivir con su padre a Forks. Allí encontrará a otra familia tan extraña como la suya, y a un vampiro de pelo cobrizo con el que tendrá que lidiar. "Aquello parecía confirmar mi teoría de que leía mentes -salvo la mía. ¿No estaba acostumbrado a no saber? Esto podría ser divertido." AU EdxBe

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10.<strong>

_oOo_

_Música: When I see you smile by Bad English_

_oOo_

Desde aquel día, había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. Los días pasaban veloces, las semanas también, pero casi no lo notaba.

Durante la semana, por la mañana estaba en el instituto y hablaba con Edward a la hora del almuerzo. Y él había empezado a acompañarme hasta las clases, atrayendo las miradas de todos y un montón de cuchicheos. Pero a mí no me importaba. Porque en verdad lo pasaba bien con él. Era divertido, como Dan, pero sin llegar a ese extremo. Era también serio, dulce, inteligente y testarudo. Duh, era como una Bella en versión chico. _Aunque nunca admitiría haber pensado eso._

Luego de las clases, comía con mi padre y veíamos la tele, o íbamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, o intentábamos jugar al béisbol en el jardín. Eses eran momentos especiales padre-hija. Durante la tarde, leía, estudiaba o hacía los deberes.

Y por la noche... volvía a tener largas conversaciones con Edward después de que este se colara por mi ventana. Sep, de algún modo, habíamos pasado la barrera de _¿Qué mierdas haces en mi cuarto, so pervertido?_, y le permitía aparecer en mi habitación mientras los dos fingíamos que no pasaba nada. Cuando el sueño me vencía, él me daba las buenas noches y esperaba a que cerrara los ojos para irse. No sabía por qué, no quería que le viese moviéndose a velocidad sobre humana. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que seguía toda la noche ahí, viéndome dormir.

Con lo cual, antes de darme cuenta, todo el mundo estaba hablando del baile de primavera y yo me preguntaba cuándo habíamos cambiado siquiera de estación. Aunque en Forks aquello no significase un gran cambio, pues los chubasqueros eran una prenda necesaria diez meses al año.

Así que allí me encontraba, en la odiosa clase de Matemáticas, sentada al lado de Angela pensando en qué hacer el día del baile. Y mientras que mi amiga atendía, yo me dedicaba a dormir con los ojos abiertos. Era una práctica que había perfeccionado con los años, ya que cuando Zafrina y Dan comenzaban a discutir sobre las guerras en las que habían estado parecían olvidar que era mortal y que el tiempo no pasaba para mí igual que para ellos. Pero por suerte, el timbre sonó, sobresaltándome. Recé para que nadie aparte de Angie notase ese pequeño detalle.

-Si no atiendes es normal que no entiendas la lección -dijo mi amiga. Ella no lo decía por mal, era simplemente la verdad.

-Nah, sí que la entiendo -mentí, encogiéndome de hombros. Angela sonrió divertida y esperó por mí mientras recogía mis cosas.

Al levantarme para salir del aula e ir a mi siguiente clase, una melena de oscuros rizos se interpuso en mi visión. Fruncí el ceño y bajé la vista unos centímetros.

-Jessica -resoplé, sintiendo mi ánimo decaer. Aquella chica era extremadamente insoportable, y, después de que empezase a relacionarme con Edward en público, ella se hizo repentinamente mi "amiga", aunque sabía que hablaba mal de mí a mis espaldas con cualquiera que se le cruzase.

-¡Bella! -chilló con falsa alegría, como si no nos hubiésemos visto en años-. Te sienta muy bien ese jersey, resalta tu pi-

-¿Qué quieres? -la interrumpí, realmente perdiendo mi paciencia. Porque por mucho que le hablase mal y que le repitiese que no quería saber nada de ella, seguía revoloteando a mi alrededor como Dan cuando no le hacía caso. _Irritante._

-Me preguntaba con quién vas a ir al baile de primavera -dijo, caminando a mi lado y poniéndose delante de Angela, para dejarla atrás.

Entrecerré los ojos y conté mentalmente hasta diez, sintiendo mi ira crecer e intentando no soltarle un tremendo guantazo. Además, a ella sí le dolería, no como a mi hermano que ni le hacía cosquillas.

-No voy a ir al baile -espeté. Jessica abrió mucho los ojos y me miró con cara que pretendía mostrarse afligida.

-¿No? ¿Cómo que no? Sarah me dijo que te había visto comprando un vestido para el baile. ¡Es una pena! ¡Con lo bien que nos lo pasaríamos! Y yo que pensaba que ibas a ir con Edward. ¿Crees que le importará que le pregunte?

Dijo aquello casi sin respirar, todo de corrido. Paré en seco y asimilé su verborrea. Y, lentamente, una sonrisa se instaló en mi cara.

-¡Oh, Jessica! -suspiré con fingido pesar-. Ya sé que es una tragedia que no vaya al baile. Sep, soy el alma de la fiesta. Sobre lo de Edward... -fingí pensarlo detenidamente, mientras veía cómo Angela intentaba aguantar la risa-. Creo que deberías preguntarle, no le importará. Es más, me ha dicho que está esperando a que la chica adecuada le invite al baile. ¡A lo mejor eres tú!

Jessica soltó un chillido ahogado y se alejó corriendo en busca de su presa. Yo seguí con el rostro serio, hasta que crucé la mirada con Angie. Entonces las dos estallamos en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

-Eres mala, Swan -se rió ella, pues sabía perfectamente la aversión que Edward le tenía a Jessica. Es más, todo el mundo lo sabía, menos ella.

-Umm... puede que un poco -sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada tranquilamente en la cafetería, comiendo un trozo de pizza y pensando en llamar a Dan por la tarde ya que hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él, cuando Edward se sentó de forma brusca delante de mí.

-Eyyy, ¿qué tal? -pregunté con entusiasmo. Él no contestó, y se limitó a fingir que masticaba sin mirarme, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido-. Um... intentaré adivinar tu malestar. ¿Suspendiste algún examen? ¿Alguien ha roto tu taquilla? ¿Jessica te ha preguntado por el baile? ¡¿Qué será?! -exclamé, abriendo mucho los ojos y sin poder esconder una sonrisa burlona.

Edward me fulminó con sus ojos negros como el carbón. Pero no era el primer vampiro cabreado con el que lidiaba, así que no me acobardé.

-Apuesto por la primera opción.

-Eres mala, Swan -habló él por fin-. Muy mala.

-Bueeeno -sonreí y eché mi pelo hacia atrás como las chicas de las películas-. Es parte de mi encanto.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, pero la comisura de sus labios subió hacia arriba, en una media sonrisa, por lo que supe que estaba perdonada. _Guay. _

-Y bien, ¿qué le respondiste? -indagué, sonriendo y comiendo un trozo de mi pizza.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Ajá. ¿Cuándo vas a comprar el esmoquin?

-Bella -se quejó él, apartando a un lado su bandeja. Yo no pude evitar reírme de su cara. Era bastante cómico ver a un vampiro molesto por una insignificante humana como Jessica.

Al otro lado de la cafetería, vi como Emmet vibraba conteniendo la risa. Siempre me fijaba porque era Edward quien se sentaba dándoles la espalda, y yo tenía una visión perfecta de su mesa. Aunque nunca miraban en nuestra dirección -salvo Alice algunas veces- sabía perfectamente que estaban escuchando cada palabra que decíamos.

-Una pregunta -dijo Edward.

-¿Otra? -exclamé, suspirando con teatralidad-. Creí que habíamos superado esa etapa. No fue nada agradable -hice un mohín mientras alargaba la mano y cogía mi manzana.

Edward resopló y me miró con ojos entrecerrados. Hu-uh, no estaba de humor hoy, por lo que veía.

-¿Es cierto lo que escuché en la mente de Jessica? -cuestionó, apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia mí, como si así lograse de una vez por todas escuchar mis pensamientos.

-No sé, Edward, seguro que estás muy lindo en ropa interior -bromeé. Él se rió entre dientes, porque admitámoslo, yo era muy graciosa. Mi humor había vuelto a ser el de siempre desde que volvía a co-existir con vampiros. Lauren Mallory 0.2 ya no era una preocupación para mí.

-No era eso -replicó-. ¿Es cierto que no vas a ir al baile de primavera?

-Cullen -respondí muy seria, intentando por todos los medios no rodar los ojos-. El día en que consiga ir a un baile y _bailar_ sin caerme, me tiño el pelo de rosa chillón y corro desnuda por la carretera principal de Forks.

Edward me miró en shock, intentando procesar lo que acababa de decir, mientras en la mesa de los Cullen todos estallaban en carcajadas. Incluída Rosalie, que se rió entre dientes. Creí distinguir un '_adoro a esa chica_' por parte de Emmet, pero no podría jurarlo.

-¿Es un desafío, entonces, señorita Swan? -sonrió Edward, enseñando los dientes. El muy tramposo aún intentaba o asustarme o deslumbrarme.

-Tómalo como quieras, pero mi respuesta es no, no voy al baile -zanjé muy digna, mordiendo mi manzana.

-¿Y qué planes tienes para ese día? -preguntó con el tono más inocente que pudo conseguir. Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, y bajo esa máscara de indiferencia juraría que le vi un poco nervioso. ¿Pero por qué tendría que estar Edward nervioso? Le había visto enfadado, alegre, frustrado, divertido, e incluso confuso. Pero nunca nervioso.

-Lavar la ropa y comprar pintura -respondí-. Charlie y yo estamos planeando una guerra de paintball* para el domingo.

Seeeh, no había tenido que rogar mucho para convencer a mi padre. Iba a ser genial.

-Suena bien -sonrió, aunque vi como fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunté.

-No, nada -contestó, quizá demasiado rápido. Se paso la mano por su pelo cobrizo, revolviéndolo aún más.

Dirigí la mirada hacia la mesa Cullen. Alice acuchillaba la nuca de su hermano con una mirada negra y furibunda. Emmet parecía estar pagándole a Jasper, y Rosalie miraba sin mucho interés por la ventana.

Algo pasaba.

-Edward -dije dulcemente-. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

-Yo no estoy nervioso -negó él, sonriendo forzadamente. Pero no podía mentirme, porque estaba alerta y tenía puestos mis cinco sentidos. Convivir diecisiete años con vampiros tenía sus ventajas, y era que sabía distinguir sus emociones bajo esa fachada de piedra si me concentraba lo suficiente.

-Oh, vale, vale -asentí, fingiendo que le creía-. Si quieres, puedo llamar a mi adivina personal, ella lo sabe todo y nunca me verás apostar en su contra.

Edward se puso más lívido, si eso era posible, mientras yo sacaba el móvil e intentaba recordar el número de Alice, el cual Edward había dicho una vez delante mía. Pero cuando quise darme cuenta, mi móvil ya no estaba en mi mano.

-¡Eh! -exclamé-. No es justo -hice un puchero en su dirección, pero él se mostraba tranquilo y sonreía arrogante-. Devuélveme mi móvil, Edward, eres un tramposo.

Esto en mi casa nunca sucedería. Odiaba que usasen su súper velocidad o su súper fuerza en mi contra.

-No -dijo él-. La trampa es llamar a una psíquica.

Le saqué la lengua como la chica madura que era.

-Siempre puedo ir hasta su mesa -repliqué.

-No te atreverías -contradijo, pero sin embargo noté un timbre de duda en su voz.

Ha. ¿En serio? Me levanté de mi sitio y estuve a punto de correr hacia Alice, que me sonreía divertida, pero Edward fue más rápido y me agarró por la cintura.

-Cullen, por favor, estamos en medio de la cafetería -solté con voz de pito, imitando a Lauren. Toda la cafetería tenía puestos los ojos en nosotros, y Edward me soltó como si lo hubiese electrocutado. Si fuese humano, se habría sonrojado.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo, divertida por la situación y la evidente vergüenza de mi vampiro favorito. Decidí no ser mala y me acerqué a él, manteniendo las distancias, pero lo suficiente para que nadie más escuchase.

-Escúpelo ya.

-¿Querrías salir conmigo el sábado? -preguntó Edward al fin. Me miró a través de sus infinitas pestañas con esa cara de ángel griego y juraría que escuché mis bragas caerse. _Santa madre de Dan... ¿qué me está haciendo?_ Nunca creí posible que un vampiro lograse deslumbrarme de tal manera.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, y un sonrojo cubrir mis mejillas. _Bien, Bella, mantén la compostura ante todo._ Me aclaré la garganta.

-¿Y era eso por lo que estabas tan nervioso? -inquirí, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Edward alzó una ceja, y vi la impaciencia en su postura. _Idiota, aún no le has contestado._

-Bella, no me hagas sufrir -gruñó él por lo bajo.

-Sí, Edward -susurré-. Claro que sí.

Y entonces me vi recompensada con la más deslumbrante y enorme de las sonrisas, que me quitó el aliento. Supe que si no estuviese toda la cafetería mirándonos, Edward me habría abrazado. _Maldita cafetería. _

-¿Te apetece salir de aquí? -pregunté, girándome para coger mi mochila sin esperar su respuesta.

Edward hizo una mueca y asintió, rápidamente recogiendo nuestras bandejas. Salimos de allí dejando un montón de susurros detrás, que se convirtieron en alteradas conversaciones una vez se cerró la puerta. Edward volvió a hacer una mueca.

-¿Demasiados pensamientos? -él asintió-. ¿Buenos o malos?

-No quieres saberlo -murmuró, mirándome de reojo.

Rodé los ojos y nos encaminamos hacia el aula de Biología. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que nos apoyamos contra la pared.

-Entonces... -comencé, mordiéndome con fuerza el labio. Edward me miró curioso, y me vi momentáneamente desorientada por sus ojos dorados-. ¿Es una cita?

Él dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

-¿Quieres que lo sea?

-¿Quién es el críptico ahora? -repliqué, y él se rió.

-Sí, podría decirse que es una cita -sonrió, y luego se puso serio-. Aunque no sé si es muy seguro que pasemos tiempo a solas.

Dijo aquello más para sí mismo que para mí.

-Edward -susurré-. Tranquilo. Confío en ti.

-No deberías -frunció el ceño, y sacudió la cabeza como si algo le molestase. Con un suspiro, y sin pensarlo, alargué la mano y tomé la suya.

Había echado de menos aquel frío contacto, y las usuales corrientes eléctricas no se hicieron esperar. Mi corazón retumbó fuerte en mi pecho y sentí como mi respiración se aceleraba. Inconscientemente, mi cuerpo se fue acercando al suyo, hasta casi estar tocándonos.

-No me harás daño, confío en ti -repetí, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, que poco a poco se iban volviendo más oscuros.

-Bella -gruñó, más como una plegaria que como una maldición. Sonreí, y quise abrazarle.

Pero los alumnos comenzaron a llegar, junto con el señor Banner, y nos separamos de un salto. Soltamos nuestras manos, que habían permanecido fuertemente unidas hasta entonces. Tragué en seco, mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban, y una vez más me pregunté: _¿Qué es lo que me está haciendo este vampiro?_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>*<strong>Paintball<strong> es un deporte en el que los participantes usan marcadoras (pistolas) que son accionadas por aire comprimido, CO2 u otros gases, para disparar pequeñas bolas rellenas de pintura a otros jugadores. En esencia es un juego de estrategia complejo en el cual los jugadores alcanzados por bolas de pintura son eliminados del mismo a veces en forma transitoria, a veces en forma definitiva dependiendo de la modalidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, hola. Sep, lo sé, demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, mátenme T.T Como bien expliqué en mi otro fic, fue todo por culpa de los exámenes. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y soy libre (wiii :D) así que aquí me tienen. Espero poder actualizar más a menudo ahora ^.^<strong>_

_**Espero que les guste el cap. Sus reviews, alertas y favs son siempre bien recibidos :) y me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que los leo. **_

_**Respondo rápidamente unos reviews:**_

**Totithaa: _mil gracias :D _**

**_TW: feliz 2013 también :D (dios no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar lo siento muchísimo T.T ) intentaré actualizar más seguido xoxo_**

**_Alejadra Cullen: de momento solo de Bella, no tengo pensado hacer ningún POVEdward, pero nunca se sabe. Besos!_**

**_._**

**_En fin, siento que el cap sea tan cortito. Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima, que espero que sea pronto ;)_**

**_Besos,_**

**_JC._**


	12. Capítulo 11

******Disclaimer:** ****Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **Bella ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de vampiros hasta que decide irse a vivir con su padre a Forks. Allí encontrará a otra familia tan extraña como la suya, y a un vampiro de pelo cobrizo con el que tendrá que lidiar. "Aquello parecía confirmar mi teoría de que leía mentes -salvo la mía. ¿No estaba acostumbrado a no saber? Esto podría ser divertido." AU EdxBe

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11.<strong>

_oOo_

_Música: Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace_

_oOo_

Estaba un ochenta por ciento segura de que estaba soñando. Es decir, me encontraba en un yate en bikini, rodeada de fotógrafos que me cegaban con sus flashes, mientras parecía estar haciendo un anuncio de lubricante para vampiros con problemas en el sexo. Aunque el otro veinte por ciento no paraba de repetirme que aquello podría suceder cualquier día de estos.

El timbre me sobresaltó, y alcé la cabeza intentando orientarme. Estaba tumbada al revés en la cama, vestida y había estado babeando sobre mi libro de Álgebra. _Genial, ya no soy capaz de leer el ejercicio cinco._ Siempre podía pedirle a Edward que me lo explicase.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, esta vez con más insistencia. Recordé, entre las brumas de la somnolencia en la que me encontraba, que Charlie había salido de pesca, con lo cual tendría que abrir yo la puerta. Rodé hasta el borde de la cama, pero al estar en otra posición a la acostumbrada calculé mal y caí al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Jopetas! -exclamé, incorporándome con esfuerzo. Nunca admitiría haber dicho aquello palabra. ¿Por qué no era capaz de maldecir con normalidad?_ Ahhh sí, porque en casa a la mínima que susurres un insulto quedas castigada un mes sin helado._

Más despierta, me levanté del suelo y bajé las escaleras rápido, pero con cuidado para no volver a caerme.

-¡Ya voy! -dije con fingido retintín, mientras saltaba los últimos dos escalones y llegaba hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, me quedé de piedra-. ¿Pero qu-?

-Hola, Bella -exclamó Alice, sonriéndome desde mi porche. Estaba sola, pero llevaba con ella seis bolsas de tiendas de ropa que no me dieron buena espina. Las dejó en el suelo y se adelantó para abrazarme-. Oh, hueles muy bien -añadió, separándose de mí. Sus ojos seguían dorados, y alegres, por lo que no me preocupé.

-Gracias -respondí-. Mi día no está completo hasta que alguien me dice eso.

Ella se rió y cogió las bolsas, entrando en mi casa sin esperar una invitación. Pero como era psíquica y mi madre me había educado bien, suponía que había visto que yo la invitaba a pasar. Estos razonamientos iban a ser complicados de seguir, ya empezaba a dolerme la cabeza.

-Alice, no pretendo sonar maleducada o ofenderte -comencé, siguiéndola hasta el salón dónde había colocado su cargamento en la mesita-, pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se giró como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

-Hoy es sábado, tonta -dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras comenzaba a sacar ropa y más ropa y la dejaba en el sofá.

-Lo sé, miro el calendario con frecuencia -observé-. Pero sigo sin entender.

-Hoy es tu cita con Edward -explicó Alice al fin-. Voy a ayudarte a elegir la ropa -añadió con entusiasmo, sonriéndome. Entonces se acercó a mí a velocidad vampírica y me cogió de la mano-. Vamos.

Sonreí. Por un lado, a Alice no parecía importarle mostrarse tal y como era, y a mí eso me encantaba. Y además, hacía que me sintiese en casa de nuevo. Lo único que hizo que se me borrase la sonrisa, fue su excesivo interés en convertirme en una Barbie humana.

-Sé que hoy es la cita -aclaré, sentándome en el sillón de mi padre ya que el sofá estaba completamente cubierto de ropa. Sí, el nudo en mi estómago no me había dejado olvidarlo-. Pensaba llevar ropa informal, ya sabes, vaqueros y tenis.

La mirada negra de Alice hizo que me encogiese en el asiento.

-¿Eso es un no a los vaqueros?

Entonces aquella pequeña y delicada personita se convirtió en un demonio que escupía espuma por la boca y que amenazaba con destrozar mis vaqueros si alguna vez se me ocurría decir algo así de nuevo. Bueno, no echaba espuma por la boca, pero casi.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí -declaró finalmente-. Vi como ibas a ir vestida, y no es apropiado para el sitio al que te va a llevar Edward.

-¿A dónde me va a llevar? No ha querido decírmelo -pregunté rápidamente, aunque sabía de antemano que no iba a decirme nada. Alice se rió, mejorando su humor -y dejando claro que los cambios bruscos de personalidad eran cosa de los Cullen-, y me guiñó un ojo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Es una sorpresa.

-Yuhu -exclamé sin entusiasmo, dejándome caer encima de un vestido y volviendo a provocar la ira de la pequeña pixie.

Después de dos horas de intensa e ininterrumpida tortura, me encontraba lista para mi primera cita, con las manos sudorosas, un nudo en el estómago y con unas ganas terribles de ir al baño. Pero me era imposible pues Alice me había embutido en unas mallas negras, y tenía miedo de que si las bajaba no iba a ser capaz de subirlas de nuevo.

A pesar del sufrimiento, tenía que admitir que Alice era una artista. El conjunto era informal, cómodo y práctico, pero podía ir a un restaurante sin que me mirasen como una vagabunda extraviada. Junto con las mallas, unas bailarinas negras, y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, combinada con un sencillo colgante, un fular azul y una cazadora de cuero.

-No te muerdas las uñas -me riñó Alice de manera maternal, dándome una palmadita en la mano. Pero eran mis uñas o mi labio.

-Estoy nerviosa -admití, dejando caer las manos en mi regazo y mirando a mi nueva amiga en busca de ayuda. Alice me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, agarrando suavemente mi brazo y dándole un apretón.

-Tranquila, no tienes nada que temer -dijo. Luego sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos durante unos segundos antes de que se volviesen a enfocar en mí-. Sí, no va a pasar nada en la cena. Edward no va a hacerte daño.

-¡Oh! -exclamé al darme cuenta de que Alice me había entendido mal-. No estoy nerviosa por eso. Confío en Edward. Estoy nerviosa porque esta es mi primera cita.

La boca de Alice se abrió en una perfecta 'o', y volví a dejar a un vampiro sin palabras. _Genial, tenía que hacer una lista o algo, a ver quién bate mi récord. _

-Bueno -parpadeó varias veces antes de continuar-, en tal caso, no debería decirte que esta también es la primera cita de mi hermano.

-¿En serio? -inquirí, sintiéndome de repente aliviada-. ¿No lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor?

-No.

-Pero él debe de tener unos, no sé, ¿doscientos años? ¿Nunca ha tenido una cita?

-¿No te ha dicho cuantos años tiene? -preguntó Alice, entre estupefacta y enojada.

-No -me encogí de hombros. _Como si importara su edad, cuando es un vampiro_-. No me preocupa eso ahora mismo.

-Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con él -musitó ella, más para sí misma que para mí.

-Allie -me quejé, agarrándola por los hombros para que me hiciese caso-. No me ayudas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -dijo ella rápidamente-. ¿Quieres que te prepare un té? Para los nervios.

-Si bebo algo más reviento -admití en voz baja, cruzando las piernas con fuerza.

-¡Pues ve al baño! -Alice rodó los ojos, como si no creyese que me tuviera que recordar eso.

-¿Me ayudas después a subir las mallas?

Mi amiga me miró como si me viese por primera vez.

-¿Qué? Son difíciles de poner -me defendí pobremente.

Después de un té relajante y de ir al baño dos veces, en las cuales Alice tuvo que ayudarme con las malditas mallas, nos despedimos con un sincero abrazo en el porche.

-Edward estará aquí en dieciséis minutos exactamente -me avisó, para luego darme un rápido beso en la mejilla-. ¡Pasadlo bien!

Alice danzó hacia su coche, metió las bolsas en el maletero y se fue. Entré de nuevo en casa y me miré al espejo. Mi cabello caía en suaves bucles por mi espalda, y Alice me había puesto más delineador que de costumbre en los ojos, pero sin embargo quedaba bien. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarme por completo, mientras me repetía a mí misma que no podía ponerme en ridículo esta noche._ No, Bella, compórtate. _

Fui a mi habitación para coger mi bolso y metí las llaves, la cartera y el móvil. Justo tenía este último en la mano cuando comenzó a vibrar.

-¿Sí? -contesté rápidamente, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho. ¿Y si era Edward cancelando la cita? Tendría que haber mirado quién llamaba.

-Hola, Pikachu.

Mi preocupación se evaporó y caminé hacia el salón, sonriendo.

-Hola, Dan, ¿qué tal? -pregunté, escuchando la voz de mi querido hermano sonar molesta, por lo que supe que algo había ocurrido.

-Mal -se quejó-. Ahora que Renée y Phil no están, Senna no para de martirizarme. Me obliga a ir con ella de compras y a ponerme vestidos. Hacen que coma comida humana y me llaman Bello.

Rodé los ojos intentando por todos los medios no echarme a reír. Podía imaginarme a Dan haciendo pucheros y mirándome con ojos de cordero degollado. Pero sabía perfectamente que la mitad de lo que había dicho era inventado.

-Bueno, Bello, ¿de qué color es tu vestido? -me burlé, sentándome en el sofá mientras esperaba a Edward.

-No tiene gracia, ¡habla con ella!

-¿Para qué? Ya hablé con ella ayer.

-¡Dile que pare! A ti te harán caso.

-Oh, vamos, Dan -me reí-. No es para tanto.

Mi hermano bufó y empezó a reprocharme que no le estaba ayudando. Y bla, bla, bla, perdí el hilo de su monólogo cuando empezó a hablar de maquillaje. Mis ojos se pararon en el reloj, Edward estaba a punto de llegar.

-Ehhh, querido -le interrumpí, hablando con marcado acento inglés-. Tengo que colgar, querido. Hablamos otro día, querido.

-Espera, Pikachu -dijo-. Son las ocho de la tarde, ¿a dónde tienes que ir con tanta prisa?

_Porras._ Daniel podía ser el vampiro más descuidado y despistado que había conocido en mi vida, pero cuando se fijaba en alguna cosa no lo dejaba ir hasta conseguir todas las respuestas.

-Ehhh -titubeé, levantándome del sofá y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta para comprobar si Edward ya había llegado-. Ehhh...

-¿Isabella?

Uh-hu. Había usado mi nombre completo. Eso era malo.

-No es nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar -le aseguré.

-Por qué será que no te creo.

-Mira, te llamo antes de ir a dormir y te lo cuento todo, ¿de acuerdo? -dije, con la mano en el picaporte e impaciente por colgar. Edward iba a llegar en cualquier momento y no quería que escuchase a Dan. ¿Podían los vampiros reconocerse por el tono de voz?

-De acuerdo, pero si no me llamas, voy hasta Forks -me amenazó.

-Trato. Adiós, te quiero -dije rápidamente.

-Te quiero, pequeña -dijo él antes de que cortase la comunicación.

Metí el móvil en el bolso y abrí la puerta. Allí, como una estatua griega, estaba Edward mirándome dolido.

-Oh, porras -exclamé, sintiendo como se iba todo el color de mi rostro-. ¿Cuanto has escuchado?

No tenía pensado explicarle mi complicada situación familiar en la primera cita. Eso tendría que dejarlo para la tercera o la cuarta, cuando no llamarme al día siguiente se consideraba una falta de respeto muy grave.

-Sólo la última parte -respondió, su voz sin emociones. Podía ver como sus ojos dorados se iban distanciando de mí cada vez más.

-¿Y estás enfadado? -pregunté, con el corazón latiéndome más y más rápido. ¿Se habría enfadado por saber que Dan era un vampiro? No tendría que enfadarse por eso.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que mi cita tiene novio, entonces sí, estoy enf-

-¡Dan no es mi novio! -le interrumpí con brusquedad, riéndome ante la idea-. ¡Es mi hermano!

Así que era por eso que él parecía dolido. Habría escuchado simplemente nuestra despedida, pero siempre colgábamos diciendo eso. Entonces, Edward volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, y parecía realmente aliviado.

-¿En serio? -se aseguró.

-Sep, estaba hablando con mi hermano -dije, y era cierto. Dan era mi hermano. No tenía por qué decir que tenía doscientos años más que yo. En verdad no quería discutir eso con Edward esta noche. Por suerte, no indagó más en el tema.

-Me alegro -sonrió él. Sus ojos me recorrieron entera-. Estás muy hermosa.

Me sonrojé, la palabra hermosa resonando en mi cabeza. Nunca nadie me había dicho hermosa. Bueno, salvo mis tías y mi madre, pero ellas no cuentan porque se suponía que tenían que decir eso.

-Gracias -farfullé, bajando la vista a mis pies-. Alice me vistió.

-¿Alice ha estado aquí? -parecía realmente sorprendido. _Ups, ¿se suponía que no debía decir nada? _

-Sep -respondí. El daño ya estaba hecho. Salí y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas-. Me muero de hambre. Espero que tú no -bromeé, sonriéndole.

Edward no se rió como esperaba, pero me miró con diversión. Algo era algo. Puede que aún fuese muy temprano para hacer chistes sobre él comiéndome. Sentí su mano en mi espalda mientras me guiaba hasta su coche. Incluso por encima de la ropa, podía adivinar las corrientes eléctricas que circulaban entre nosotros.

-¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos? -cuestioné, mirándole entre mis pestañas como él hacía conmigo para deslumbrarme.

Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Es una sorpresa.

_Yuhu_, pensé sin entusiasmo. La última sorpresa que había tenido en mi vida había sido en mi quinto cumpleaños, en el que Dan me regaló una serpiente que se lanzó contra mi cara cuando abrí la tapa. A partir de entonces, hacía una lista de lo que quería por mi aniversario.

.

.

.

Edward conducía como un auténtico maníaco, incluso más que Dan, pero estaba acostumbrada a la velocidad y confiaba en sus instintos para no estrellarnos contra un árbol. Así que me relajé contra el asiento, sonriendo, mientras hablábamos de todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Me preguntó por Alice, indagando quizá en lo que habíamos hablado, pero no le dije nada. Había sido una tarde de chicas.

Parecía estar llevando mejor el no poder leerme la mente, pero aún así pude ver ese punto de frustración en sus ojos. Llegamos a Port Angeles en menos tiempo del que me habría llevado a mí, o a cualquier otro humano. Nos dirigimos hacia el paseo marítimo y Edward aparcó enfrente de un bonito restaurante llamado _La Bella Ragazza*_.

-Me pareció apropiado -dijo Edward-. Además, mencionaste que te gustaba la comida italiana.

-Me encanta -le aseguré, saliendo del coche antes de que le diese tiempo a abrir mi puerta. Me lanzó una mirada severa que correspondí-. Puedo abrir la puerta yo sola.

-Lo sé, pero me educaron así.

_Cierto._ Quizá demasiado cierto. Ahora tenía curiosidad por saber cuántos años tenía. Pero en realidad tampoco habíamos hablado mucho sobre su vida. Habíamos dejado el tema vampírico a un lado.

Edward, ajeno a mis pensamientos, me tendió un brazo que acepté gustosa. Cruzamos la calle y entramos en el restaurante. Dentro hacía calor, y un delicioso aroma a pasta inundaba el local. Sonreí, viendo el plato de un chico que tenía spaguettis y que parecían deliciosos. Mi estómago rugió.

-Tienes hambre -afirmó Edward contra mi oreja. Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando su aliento chocó contra mi piel.

-Ajá -fue mi brillante respuesta.

La camarera apareció como por arte de magia, sonriendo y señalando con sus enormes pechos a Edward. Él la ignoró y dijo su nombre, ya que había reservado una mesa. La muchacha, sin darse por vencido, nos condujo hasta una mesa apartada de las miradas indiscretas y nos tendió el menú.

-¿Ya sabéis lo que vais a beber? -nos preguntó, sacando su libreta y mirando fijamente a Edward.

-Agua, por favor -dije, escondiendo mi sonrisa detrás del menú.

-Otra para mí.

La camarera se fue, no sin antes restregarse "sin querer" contra el hombro de mi cita. No pude evitar reírme, pero apreté con labios con fuerza para contenerme.

-¿Te parece gracioso, señorita Swan? -escuché su voz, seria. Le miré por encima del menú, y parecía molesto.

-Mucho -admití.

-Es muy poco profesional.

-Puedo ayudar a que se vaya -dije, dejando el menú a un lado. Edward me observó con una ceja alzada, y yo simplemente sonreí.

Cuando vi a la camarera acercarse de nuevo a nuestra mesa, alargué una mano y cogí la de Edward. Mis dedos hormiguearon al sentir el tan anhelado frío, y aún más cuando me dio un apretón y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Sentí cómo me sonrojaba, sonriendo bobamente hacia el mantel, pero pude distinguir cómo él también sonreía.

-¿Ya saben lo que van a pedir? -preguntó la camarera, interrumpiendo el momento con brusquedad. No parecía contenta.

-Sí, spaguettis a la carbonara -pedí, dando un trago al vaso de agua que acababa de dejar en la mesa.

-Nada para mí -respondió Edward, sin tan siquiera mirarla. Volví a sonrojarme cuando me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban fijos en mí.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? -inquirí, preocupada. Pasé la mano que tenía libre por mis labios, pero todo parecía en orden.

-No, no es eso.

Él no añadió más. Pude ver cómo la camarera, malhumorada, se metía en la cocina.

-Sabes, va a ser raro estar yo sola comiendo -observé, riéndome.

-¿Estarías más cómoda si pidiese algo? -preguntó amablemente, sus ojos intentando averiguar si era eso lo que quería.

-No, sería malgastar la comida, y eso no está bien -repliqué, sacudiendo la cabeza. Y, por primera vez en la noche, me vi recompensada con su risa.

Comenzamos a hablar de comida, aunque fue un tema que se agotó rápidamente. Entonces él me preguntó qué tal llevaba el vivir en Forks.

-Ahora mucho mejor que antes -contesté sin pensar, con una ligera sonrisa. Luego me di cuenta de que iba a parecer una loca acosadora y volví a cambiar de tema-. ¿Me prestarías tu libro de Álgebra mañana?

Edward frunció el ceño ante mi pregunta, extrañado, pero me aseguró que me lo dejaría. Hablamos brevemente sobre el instituto, y se ofreció a darme clases particulares en las asignaturas que no entendía. Fue como un milagro caído del cielo, porque no hay mejor profesor que un vampiro.

Los spaguettis llegaron, y empecé a comer bajo su atenta mirada. Era un poco incómodo ya que intentaba no hablar con la boca llena pero Edward no paraba de hacerme preguntas. Al final me cansé de intentar mostrar buenos modales y respondí con la boca llena. Por suerte Senna no estaba cerca para reñirme.

Terminé rápido la cena, dispuesta a cambiar de tema. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada a Edward, la camarera apareció y cogió mi plato.

-¿Queréis algo de postre? -inquirió con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

-Sí, tomaré una tarta de queso -dije, a pesar de que no me gustaba la tarta. Pero en aquel momento no pensé en eso, sino en tener un poco más de tiempo a solas con mi vampiro.

La camarera se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo, y por la expresión de Edward no debía de ser nada bueno. Gruñó, sí, gruñó como un perro.

-Edward -le reñí, intentando esconder una satisfecha sonrisa-. Estamos en público.

-Lo siento -se disculpó, pasando una mano por su pelo cobrizo-. Me saca de mis casillas.

-Olvídala -repliqué, rodando los ojos-. Quería preguntarte una cosa.

-Adelante -me animó, sonriéndome. En verdad tenía una bonita sonrisa. Consiguió deslumbrarme.

-Ehhh... -parpadeé un par de veces, reuniendo mis pensamientos. _¿Qué quería preguntarle? Ah, sí_-. ¿Cuantos años tienes? -pregunté en un susurro, inclinándome sobre la mesa.

Edward abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Vaya -exclamó, como si no supiera qué contestar. Se veía lindo confuso, ya que otra vez, no había visto venir la pregunta-. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Curiosidad -contesté, encogiéndome de hombros-. Allie me comentó que era tu primera cita, y yo me pregunté que cuantos años tenías para no haber salido nunca con una chica.

-¿Alice te dijo eso? -sus ojos se fueron oscureciendo, y su voz sonó enfadada. Rápidamente alargué una mano y agarré la suya.

-No te enfades -le pedí-. Se le escapó.

-No, a Alice no se le escapa nada -bufó él. Luego juraría que masculló un insulto contra las psíquicas en general, pero como Edward nunca maldecía, me limité a pensar que había escuchado mal.

-No es algo por lo que estar avergonzado -dije con suavidad-. También es mi primera cita.

-¿Ah, sí? -me miró con sorpresa, de nuevo-. No lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor, ¿verdad?

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, recordando las mismas palabras salir de mi boca cuando hablaba con Alice. Puede que, en el fondo, Edward y yo no fuéramos tan distintos.

-No, es mi primera cita.

-Eso está... ¿bien?

-Sí, está bien -me reí-. Pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Edward se quedó en silencio, observándome. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en que seguíamos con las manos unidas.

-Me pregunto si te asustarías -meditó en voz alta.

Pensé en los años que tenían los miembros de mi familia.

-No, en absoluto.

-No, por supuesto que no -repitió, sonriendo-. Tengo 112 años. Nací en 1901 en Chicago, en 1918 me moría de gripe española en una camilla de hospital cuando Carlisle me encontró y me transformó.

-¿112 años? -exclamé, sorprendida. El agarre de mi mano aumentó, y Edward se inclinó hacia delante con expresión expectante y preocupada-. ¿_Sólo_ tienes 112 años? ¡Eres aún un crío, Cullen! -me reí.

Él pareció entre aliviado y molesto por mi reacción. Pero entonces la camarera llegó y yo me preparé para comerme una tarta que no me gustaba. Arrugué la nariz pero hice un esfuerzo, mientras seguía bromeando por la juventud de Edward. Como parecía de humor para chistes, volví a hacer uno sobre él comiéndome. Aunque no tuvo mucho éxito entre mi audiencia.

.

.

.

Salimos de _La Bella Ragazza _y nos dirigimos hacia el coche bajo el oscuro cielo. Las nubes habían desaparecido y se podían ver las estrellas.

-Es precioso -susurré, viendo el vaho formar remolinos en el aire. Sonreí.

-Sí, lo es -concordó Edward, aunque no miraba el cielo.

Volví a sonrojarme por cuarto o quinta vez en la noche. En realidad, me costaba creer que este Edward fuese el mismo que me acompañaba a clase todos los días. Parecía más relajado, más abierto, más... _cariñoso_, pensé, mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos y paseábamos tranquilamente por el paseo marítimo.

-Esto es mucho mejor que un estúpido baile de primavera -comenté, sonriendo. Edward se rió y asintió.

-Sí, mucho mejor. Pero un día la llevaré a bailar, señorita Swan.

Resoplé ante el absurdo de la idea. _Bella Swan no baila._

-No pensemos en eso, ¿de acuerdo? -dije, tirando de él hacia las escaleras que bajaban a la playa.

Me quité las bailarinas antes de que mis pies tocaran la arena, aunque Edward no se sacó los zapatos. Nos acercamos en silencio al mar y yo observé maravillada las olas romper contra la arena. Sentí la el brazo de Edward rodearme y acercarme a él.

Suspiré, y me giré hacia él. Era hermosamente desgarrador, como buen vampiro. Sus ojos dorados parecían arder, su piel blanca brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, al igual que sus cabellos dorados.

-Bella... -empezó, pero le corté.

-Edward -susurré, mirándole fijamente a los ojos-. Deja de pensar.

-Pero...

-No -le corté de nuevo, y alcé una mano para acariciar su mejilla-. No pienses en eso. Esta noche no. No pensemos en el instituto, no pensemos en tu familia o en Charlie, no pensemos en tu edad. No pensemos en que tú eres un vampiro y yo una humana.

Cogí aire de golpe, aguantando las lágrimas. Lo había dicho. Era la primera vez que decía lo que él era en voz alta. Edward me abrazó con más fuerza.

-No pensemos en nada -susurré.

Y me puse de puntillas para juntar nuestros labios, en un beso suave, en nuestro primer beso.

.

.

* * *

><p>*<em>La Bella Ragazza: <em>La hermosa muchacha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hoooola (: Me alegra estar aquí de nuevo, este cap de 'Hogar, dulce hogar' es un poco más largo que de costumbre, y eso me gusta ;) Espero que a vosotras también. Siento haber tardado en actualizar, me estoy centrando un poco más en 'Unstoppable', que tiene más capítulos.<strong>_

_**miadharu28, thequeenredforever, Carr, Nyx-88, eddietlove, Chikiithaxzz, vivicullenhaleswan, maria014, araah, Makena Connor, Alejandra Cullen , Leila Cullen Masen, marieisahale, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, ConyFarias, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, susy kstorena, TW, isa28, casiepl:**_

_**Gracias por dejarme sus maravillosos reviews :D En serio, son mi inspiración, saber que opinan de mis fics me da el empujón que necesito para sentarme seriamente a escribir. Me encanta que les guste, debo confesar que empecé a escribir 'Hogar, dulce hogar' sin mucho entusiasmo y por un poco de aburrimiento, pero ahora me divierto cada vez que tengo que escribir un nuevo cap! ^^**_

_**TW: nunca desaparezco por mucho tiempo (: Espero que te guste este cap, tu review fue como una patada en el culo para mí que me decía 'Ponte a escribir HdH! jajaja **_

_**Por supuesto, también gracias por sus alertas y favs :3 Adoro que bombardeen mi correo. **_

_**Y solamente quería decir que HdH tiene 98 reviews, ¡casi 100! Wow, las adoro. 3**_

_**Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo cap, espero que no quieran matarme por haber dejado este así. Prometo más besos en el siguiente, ¿trato?**_

_**Besos, **_

_**JC.**_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Bella ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de vampiros hasta que decide irse a vivir con su padre a Forks. Allí encontrará a otra familia tan extraña como la suya, y a un vampiro de pelo cobrizo con el que tendrá que lidiar. "Aquello parecía confirmar mi teoría de que leía mentes -salvo la mía. ¿No estaba acostumbrado a no saber? Esto podría ser divertido." SUMMARY CAMBIADO. AU EdxBe.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12. <strong>

_oOo_

_Música: Counting Stars by One Republic_

_oOo_

Abrí los ojos y, por unos segundos, todo pareció normal.

Pero entonces lo sucedido la noche anterior cayó de golpe sobre mí, y recordé. Me incorporé de golpe, buscándole, pero él ya no estaba. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada y, superada la decepción inicial, sentí una sonrisa crecer en mis labios. Hoy no era un día normal.

_Había besado a Edward._

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y contuve las ganas de ponerme a chillar y a dar botes en la cama como una niña de cinco años. Toqué mis labios con la punta de los dedos, recordando la sensación de su piel dura y fría contra la mía, cómo al principio no se movió, y luego me rodeó con sus brazos y respondió suavemente a mi beso. Había sido un momento perfecto, roto por mi estúpido necesidad humana de respirar. Al parecer no era capaz de besar y coger aire por la nariz al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba practicar más.

Con un suspiro, me dejé caer encima de la almohada y miré el techo con una sonrisa tonta. Era domingo, Charlie se había ido a pescar con Billy por lo que tenía la casa para mí. No estaba segura de qué hora era -ya que, a pesar de los múltiples recordatorios de mi padre, me había vuelto a olvidar de comprar un despertador-, pero seguramente era ya mediodía. Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana e ilumin-

_¿Rayos de Sol? ¿En Forks?_

Volví a incorporarme con una exclamación ahogada en los labios y salté fuera de la cama. _No, no, no_, era lo único que pensaba. Por supuesto, mi pie se enganchó con las sábanas y caí al suelo de bruces a estas horas de la mañana.

-¡Porras! -chillé, frotándome la nariz con una mano mientras intentaba levantarme con la otra. Logré ponerme derecha con la poca dignidad que me quedaba y corrí hacia la ventana.

Al abrirla, pude vislumbrar perfectamente el cielo azul despejado, sin una sola nube, y el sol brillando en todo su esplendor. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: _Nada de Edward hoy._

-¿Por qué, Dios, por qué? -grité, alzando los puños hacia arriba con gesto amenazador-. ¡Me como todas las verduras con la comida! ¿Por qué me castigas?

Callé al ver al otro lado de la calle a mis vecinos mirándome. _Ups, bien, Bella, actúa con normalidad._

-¡Buenos días! -saludé, y rápidamente la señora Sullivan agarró las manos de sus hijos pequeños y los metió dentro de casa. Huh. _Que maleducada. _

Cerré la ventana de golpe, toda mi alegría esfumada. Me puse la bata por encima del pijama y bajé a desayunar enfurruñada. No podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué justo hoy? ¿No podía haber hecho sol el día que caí de culo en un charco delante de todo el instituto? _Nooo... justo hoy, el día después de haber besado a Edward. _Dan me llamaría infantil, pero ¿quién no lo estaría? Tenía diecisiete años, las hormonas completamente revueltas, había sido mi primer beso y sobre todo había sido con un vampiro tremendamente atractivo que no había intentado morderme. Vamos, en el _top ten _de los mejores besos de la historia, estaba en los primeros puestos, por detrás del de Rose y Jack en el Titanic y el de Castle y Beckett en 'Always'.

Cogí los cereales y la leche y me puse a desayunar desganada. Sin centrar mi mirada en ningún punto en concreto, empecé a divagar sobre lo que podía hacer hoy. Tenía que llamar a Dan, ya que habíamos dejado una conversación pendiente ayer y tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Y quizás también tendría que llamar a Edward. Aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál era el protocolo para seguir en estos casos.

_Emmm, hola, ¿Edward? Soy yo, Bella, sí, la de ayer por la noche. Me preguntaba si ahora que nos hemos besado somos una especie de novios o si vas a huir volando hacia Alaska de nuevo como un murciélago. Llámame. Mordisquitos. _

No, por Dios, nunca podría decir aquello. Menos mal que Edward no podía leer lo que pensaba, o estaba segura de que sí saldría huyendo.

Me encontraba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos, que no capté el aroma hasta que ya era muy tarde.

-Toc, toc -escuché una voz a mi espalda.

-¡Ahhh!

Pillada por sorpresa, lancé el bol de cereales al aire e hice aspavientos con las manos mientras sentía la silla girar, y yo caía al suelo. Cerré los ojos, esperando sentir el golpe fuerte y doloroso. Sin embargo, nunca llegó.

Parpadeé varias veces tentativamente, viendo el rostro apenado de Edward, que me sujetaba con un brazo al mismo tiempo que tenía mi bol intacto en el otro.

-Oh, Bella, lo siento tanto -se disculpó, su voz sonando realmente arrepentida-. Por favor, discúlpame, tendría que haber llamado antes.

Con sumo cuidado, volvió a depositarme sobre la silla y dejó mi almuerzo delante de mí. Miré fijamente los cereales, asimilando poco a poco el ridículo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -pregunté. Luego maldije para mis adentros, porque no era aquello lo que quería decir en un momento como este. De todas las veces en las que había imaginado cómo sería el día después de besar a un chicos, nunca habría pensado que fuese así.

-Me pediste que te ayudara con Álgebra, y yo pensé... -las palabras murieron en la boca de Edward, quién se veía confundido y dolido. Tenía que arreglar eso.

-Ven, siéntate -le pedí, agarrando su mano. El efecto fue inmediato, me sentí tranquila, feliz, me sentí en casa. Edward obedeció y acercó su silla a la mía.

-Siento haber venido sin permiso, puedo irme si quieres -ofreció con una triste sonrisa, en un intento por quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¡Oh! No, no... -negué vehemente con la cabeza-. No te vayas, por favor-. Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada por lo que iba a decir. Dan siempre repetía que lo mejor en esto casos era soltarlo de golpe, como una tirita, así que le hice caso-. Perdón por mi comportamiento, es sólo que estoy nerviosa y no sé cómo reaccionar, porque la verdad ayer fue mi primer beso y todo esto es nuevo para mí, no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones y...

-Eh, Bella, Bella -me interrumpió, atrapando mis dos manos y, con un dedo, levantando mi barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos. Vi como intentaba esconder una sonrisa. _Divertido a mi costa, supongo._ La verdad es que había resultado bastante patética-. No tienes nada por lo que avergonzarte, yo tampoco sé muy bien cómo actuar.

-De acuerdo -inhalé, tragando con fuerza-. Empecemos de nuevo.

Le señalé la puerta con la cabeza, y pude ver cómo volvía a sonreír antes de desaparecer en el aire. Me giré y metí una cuchara de cereales en la boca, aunque ya parecían una paparreta por estar demasiado tiempo metidos en la leche. Tragué de nuevo, y entonces escuché unos débiles golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién será? -me pregunté en voz alta, rascándome la cabeza en señal de confusión. Los dibujos animados siempre lo hacían. Fui a abrir y allí, en el umbral, a salvo de los rayos de sol, se encontraba Edward-. ¡Oh, Cullen! -exclamé con fingida sorpresa-. No te esperaba ver hoy. Pasa, pasa.

Me hice a un lado mientras mi vampiro favorito entraba y se quedaba mirándome con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Parpadeé varias veces y fingí peinarme, ya que mi pelo era un caso perdido y de todas maneras ya me había visto completamente despeinada.

-Estaba desayunando, ¿quieres algo? -inquirí, pasando a su lado y entrando en la cocina.

-Isabella...

-¡Ey! Es de maleducados no preguntar.

Estalló en carcajadas, y yo no pude evitar sonreír también. Era genial ver como se reía -le hacía más humano que nunca. Cuando iba a volver a sentarme, sentí su mano en mi brazo y me giré hacia él.

-Eres una mujer increíble, Bella -musitó suavemente, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Y, de nuevo, consiguió deslumbrarme.

-Tú también -balbuceé, consiguiendo que se riese entre dientes.

Pero entonces, Edward se puso serio y, lentamente, inclinó la cabeza hasta que posó sus labios sobre los míos. Suspiré sonoramente ante el contacto, que terminó tan rápidamente cómo empezó.

-Bella, yo... No quiero que tu reputación se vea afectada por estar conmigo -confesó de golpe, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea. Yo me encogí de hombros, porque realmente aquello no me importaba, y me acerqué a él hasta abrazarle.

-Edward, siento decirte que mi reputación ya se vio severamente afectada mucho antes de empezar a vernos -repliqué.

-¿Estás segura...? -no continuó, pero supe a qué se refería. _¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto?_

-Al cien por cien.

-No quiero hacerte daño.

-No me harás daño, Edward -afirmé, poniéndome de puntillas y dándole un beso rápido-. Confío en ti, sin ninguna duda -confesé en un susurro.

Nos quedamos en silencio, él, considerando lo que yo había dicho, y yo simplemente observaba cada detalle de su rostro e intentaba que el mío se mostrase tan seguro como me sentía. Edward pareció ver algo en mis ojos, porque dejó caer los hombros y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo, Isabella Swan? -murmuró.

-Ahora mismo, esto se llama abrazar -susurré de vuelta, haciendo que su cuerpo vibrase por causa de la risa.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? -preguntó entonces, y, casi por auto reflejo, contesté: -Sí.

Edward sonrió, volviendo a besarme. Sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas, el corazón me iba a mil por hora, y no podía ser más feliz. Definitivamente, esta era una de las mejores mañanas de domingo de mi vida.

-Bueno, creo recordar que me pediste ayuda con un problema de Álgebra -dijo cuando nos separamos, todavía sonriendo.

-Cierto -asentí-. Pero antes de nada, debería terminar de desayunar y ponerme algo decente encima. Ahora que somos novios ya no tienes permitido verme con el pijama puesto. Reglas de Charlie.

.

.

.

Después de terminar mis cereales y de cambiar mi ropa rápidamente por unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta vieja de Charlie, bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con Edward en el salón. Sabía que no estaba vestida para impresionar pero, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de arreglarme un domingo, ni aunque viniese la mismísima reina de Inglaterra a mi casa.

-Ya estoy -canturreé, sintiendo como mi coleta se movía y rozaba mi nuca. Le sonreí a mi novio vampírico -nop, no sonaba nada bien-, que estaba sentado en el sofá y me miraba con sus ojos dorados chispeantes.

-Ven, pequeña Madonna, vamos a estudiar Álgebra -bromeó él, abriendo el libro y dejándolo encima de la mesa.

-¡Conoces a Madonna! -exclamé riéndome. Me dejé caer a su lado en el sofá, ignorando la mirada avergonzada de su rostro-. No pasa nada, me gustan los hombres con cultura musical.

Comencé entusiasmada la clase de Álgebra. ¿Quién no, teniendo a un sexy profesor a tu lado? Pero aún con Edward explicándome las cosas, enseguida perdí el interés, la concentración y el hilo del problema.

-¿Lo entiendes? -preguntó, dejando el lápiz encima del folio, el cual estaba lleno de números y letras -¿letras, en serio?- y un montón de flechas.

-Ummm... -dudé, intentando averiguar cual sería la mejor forma de pasar del tema sin sonar maleducada-. Más o menos.

-¿Dónde te perdiste? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Umm... -fruncí los labios, mirando fijamente el papel-. Aquí -señalé el primer problema de todos con cara culpable-. Lo siento, las Matemáticas no son lo mío.

-No hay problema -respondió Edward, suspirando-. Puedo volver a explicártelo, intentaré hacerlo mejor.

Pero volví a distraerme. No entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía, sólo veía mover su boca una y otra vez, una y otra vez. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo callar?

En realidad no pensaba con claridad en aquel momento. Ésa era mi excusa para mi comportamiento. Me incliné hacia Edward y puse mi boca sobre la suya. Vi como abría los ojos, sorprendido, y se tensaba como el arco de un violín. Me separé de él, sonriendo tímidamente.

-No pude evitarlo, realmente es culpa tu-

Sin dejar que acabase la frase, Edward me agarró por la nuca y aplastó sus labios contra los míos. Solté un pequeño chillido por la velocidad de su movimiento, pero respondí a su beso inmediatamente. Sonreí contra sus labios y enredé mis dedos en su cabello color bronce, mientras nos besábamos en el sofá de la casa de Charlie, sin toque de queda ni arena en los pies.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, pero poco me importó.

Edward había pasado un brazo sobre mis hombros y me apretaba contra su cuerpo. Yo tenía las piernas subidas en su regazo y le agarraba por la camiseta para que no se escapase. _Como si aquello fuese a ser efectivo._ En determinados momentos, él separaba su rostro del mío y veía como respiraba por la boca lentamente con los ojos cerrados, controlando su sed. Debería haberme asustado, pero simplemente apoyaba la cabeza en su brazo y esperaba a que me besase de nuevo.

Por primera vez desde que conocí a Edward, ninguno dijo nada durante bastante tiempo.

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿vengo a recogerte mañana? -volvió a preguntar por quinta vez con una tímida sonrisa.

-Claro -respondí, riéndome-. ¿Por qué necesitas asegurarte tanto?

-Nunca sé qué esperar de ti -dijo con sinceridad-. Puedes querer verme y al minuto siguiente no saber nada de mí.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando esconder la sonrisa divertida que pugnaba por aparecer en mi rostro.

-Te aseguro, Edward, que siempre voy a querer verte -dije suavemente, antes de alzarme de puntillas y depositar un beso en sus labios.

Él respondió al contacto inmediatamente. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, mientras con la otra mano agarraba mi nuca y me besaba más profundamente. Lancé una exclamación ahogada por la sorpresa inicial, pero sin pensarlo enredé mis dedos en su cabello respondiéndole con el mismo entusiasmo. Al parecer, cada vez le era más fácil controlar su sed.

Nos separamos cuando necesité respirar, Edward todavía abrazándome, y juntamos nuestras frentes.

-No creo que pueda aguantar toda la noche sin estar contigo -confesó en un susurro.

Yo no pude hacer nada más que sonreír como tonta, conteniéndome de hacer un pequeño baile de la victoria bastante patético. En vez de eso, bromeé:

-Será mejor que pases tiempo con tu familia, o pensarán que te he secuestrado y querrán mi sangre.

Pero a Edward no le hizo mucha gracia.

-No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño -gruñó, apretándome un poco más fuerte contra su pecho, como si quisiese protegerme del mundo-. Te lo prometo.

Jadeé, mirando sus ojos dorados llenos de determinación. Ya no estábamos tonteando, Edward lo decía totalmente en serio.

Y entonces comprendí. Mientras asentía lentamente, supe, por primera vez en mi vida, que estaba irremediablemente y sin ninguna duda enamorada de aquel vampiro de pelo cobrizo, y que daría mi vida por él.

Carraspeé, repentinamente consciente de mi epifanía y de lo que ello acarreaba.

-Anda, vete -musité, sonriéndole al separarme de él-. O realmente acabaré secuestrándote.

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa y me dio un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer en el aire. Con un suspiro, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación. Sabia lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Cuando cogí el móvil tenía sesenta y siete llamadas perdidas de Dan. Gemí internamente, pero le devolví la llamada. _Que no conteste_, pensé, cerrando los ojos con fuerza,_ que no conteste, que no conteste. _

Me sorprendí a mi misma, pues era la primera vez que no quería hablar con mi querido hermano. Pero realmente no podía mentirle a Dan, y no quería que me llevasen lejos de Forks por convivir con vampiros sin habérselo dicho.

-Isabella.

_Oh, miércoles. _

-¡Dan! -exclamé, poniendo mi mejor voz despreocupada e inocente-. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Huh? ¿Alguna noticia nueva en el asunto Bello?

-Corta el rollo, Pikachu -me interrumpió él-. ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

-¿En serio, corta el rollo? -me burlé, en un intento no muy sutil de cambiar de tema-. Tienes que dejar de ver la tele.

-¡Isabella!

_Oh, oh._ Se estaba enfadando y eso no era bueno. Un Dan enfadado se convertía en un ser diabólico.

-No estoy escondiendo nada -mentí. Me mordí el labio con fuerza y me dejé caer en la cama. Mirando fijamente el techo, añadí-. No hay nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar. Forks es muy aburrido, nunca pasa nada nuevo. Tengo una vida completamente normal. Bueno, salvo por el hecho de que Lauren Mallory quiere matarme. Esa chica me pasó el balón dos veces el otro día en gimnasia. Claramente está atentando contra mi vida.

Escuché a Dan bufar y reír al mismo tiempo desde el otro lado de la línea. Por un segundo pensé que le había engañado. Por un segundo. Pero no podía mentirle a Dan... él me conocía demasiado bien, sabía cuándo mentía. Al fin y al cabo, prácticamente me había criado.

-Buen intento, Bells -se rió-. Ahora, si no me dices lo que está pasando, llamaré a Renée e iremos todos hasta Forks y me encargaré personalmente de meterte en un avión de vuelta a casa.

-Ug, éso es brutalidad a un menor.

-No te preocupes, Pikachu, nadie se enterará -dijo, como si aquello fuera a tranquilizarme de alguna forma.

Suspiré, allí, tirada en la cama mirando el techo agrietado de mi habitación, no parecía que mi pequeña mentira fuese taaaan importante, ni tampoco las amenazas de Dan. _No es para tanto_, intenté convencerme, _se lo tomará de buen humor, incluso puede que se eche a reír. _Duh, no, eso no iba a pasar.

-Bien -dije-. Pero no puedes enfadarte conmigo.

-Oh, dios, Bella -exclamó él con voz preocupada, aunque no supe decir si estaba bromeando o iba en serio-. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has matado a alguien? No te preocupes, sé cómo esconder un cadáver.

-¡Dan! -le interrumpí-. No he matado a nadie, esto es serio. Céntrate.

-Vale, sí, centrarme. Buf, esto va a ser peor de lo que pensaba.

-Deja de dramatizar -le regañé, resoplando. Dudé un segundo antes de preguntar en un susurro-. ¿Estás solo?

-Sí, me fui al bosque para hablar contigo -respondió.

-Vale, bien -musité, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. _Como una tirita, vamos, Bells, tú puedes_, me animé a mí misma-. Hay vampiros en Forks.

Por supuesto, me esperaba una gran reacción por parte de mi hermano, con gritos, maldiciones, y un discurso sobre mi seguridad el cual había escuchado unas mil veces, pero no sucedió nada al otro lado de la línea. Y eso fue mil veces peor.

-Son vampiros vegetarianos -aclaré rápidamente-. Se apellidan Cullen, la familia de la que Phil tanto habla, la del doctor Carlisle Cullen, ¿te acuerdas? -_Claro que se acuerda, tonta, es un vampiro_-. Sus cinco hijos van a mi instituto, incluso uno de ellos es mi compañero de mesa en Biología -esperé, pero todavía no escuchaba nada, así que seguí hablando-. Estoy completamente bien, no me han hecho daño ni han intentado atacarme. Es más, han sido tan amables conmigo que nos hemos hecho amigos.

Me mordí el labio, aguardando, esperando a la explosión que sabía que iba a salir de Dan. Sin embargo, no pasó nada. Por un segundo le imaginé completamente petrificado en medio del Amazonas con el móvil en la mano. Entonces supe qué tenía que decir para sacarle del shock.

-Ah, y estoy saliendo con uno de ellos -comenté como si no fuese gran cosa-. Estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen.

-¿QUÉ?

Y entonces la conexión se cortó.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hooola, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo cap, espero que les guste. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo, disculpen la tardanza pero la Universidad ya está empezando a agobiarme.<em>**

**_Por supuesto, mil gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favs que me alegran cada día :) Quería agradecerles a todas ustedes por seguir por aquí y seguir leyendo mis historias._**

**_Respondo algunos reviews:_**

**_Leila Cullen Masen: Dentro de dos caps o así Bella ya visitará a los Cullen y les contará sobre su familia. _**

**_TW: Aquí tienes nuevo cap!_**

**_Siento no poder responder a todos sus lindos y hermosos reviews como debería, pero de verdad tengo mucha prisa, sólo quería actualizar ahora porque ya tengo el cap listo desde anoche y, como siempre digo, en cuanto lo tengo listo lo subo sin demora :) _**

**_Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima,_**

**_Besos,_**

**_JC._**


End file.
